It Should've Been Me
by Alone in a New Place
Summary: Sequel to Never 'I do,' Never die. If he didn't die, got married and had children instead... [MuMurrue] Epilogue up
1. Prologue

Hey, here it is, a 'sequel' to Never 'I do,' Never die. I firmly suggest that if you haven't read it yet you do, because this story right here was written to satisfy a nagging curiosity of mine of where the story would go. Now, I absolutely love the ending of Never/Never, and that's why this is separate. It isn't really a continuance, per say, it's just something that COULD have happened. Let me warn you—there is a _bitter_ end, most people will end up hating me for it I could say . . . And that's why it isn't a sequel for Never/Never

It is an OPTIONAL 'Part Three.'

Don't hate me!

**Incase you are too lazy to look back: **To catch you up, Mu and Murrue finally got married after tons of 'problems' in a world where he never died in Gundam SEED (goes to show, I haven't seen Destiny yet, so the 'future' here is not possible). Murrue was pregnant. That about sums the story up. This is four years since they were married.

**Warning/Disclaimer:** I do not own Gundam SEED, I have not seen GSDestiny, and Mu and Murrue are sort of out of character because once you have kids you change—as least somewhat.

* * *

**Prologue:**

Five years after the war between the Coordinators and Naturals ended, Orb is still in the process of fine-tuning itself. In the past year, Orb was attacked by two different, also neutral, nations demanding to settle certain scores of theirs. These off-on attacks grew to be known as 'The Orb Wars' even though most of the fighting was taking place in meeting rooms. No other nations were involved at all.

The first 'Orb War' lasted only four months when a common ground was found, with only a handful of Military attacks from both sides in the process. For over three months there was 'peace' in the lands even with some negotiations still going on. Soon though, another 'War' broke out and it has lasted for four months so far, Military actions and everything.

Almost halfway through the first Orb War, Mu LaFlaga was called in for a special mission of Orb's. He completed the mission with a select team of his, but in the process was taken by the other side. For ten months, the rest of the first Orb War, the months of peace and the beginning of the second war, Mu has been held as a POW with negotiations on getting such powerful leverage home.

This is where our story begins . . .

* * *

It was just one of those days . . . 

The sun brightly streaked through the clouds drifting through the bluest sky you'd ever seen. There was a slight breeze, cooling off the hot summer day but the smell of Fall was just around the corner. Even some of the trees had started to turn and every once in a while a leaf would travel on the air. It was so peaceful, no one would ever have guessed that Orb was again involved in war and that people were dying almost every second.

He walked slowly down the sidewalk in uniform. He didn't take the time to change out of it, he didn't want to take the wasted time. He walked with a soft limp to his cocky gait from a recent leg wound that never really healed right, and a pensive smile splashed across his face as he was staring around at the houses he passed.

Nothing really seemed to have changed. _Thank God . . ._

The man stopped to fix his cap so the sun wasn't directly in his eyes and it was then he saw how close he was. The sidewalk kept going for a while in front of him, but, from where he stood, a stone path now veered sharply to the right splitting a plot of flat green grass in two. On one side of the walk a large tree stood, and in its shade . . .

A small girl.

She sat cross-legged in the grass, playing with a cloth doll in one hand and a small model plane in the other. She froze, noticing how the footsteps she'd been hearing had stopped. She glanced up, large russet eyes growing every second. She stumbled to get to her feet, dropping everything.

"Daddy!"

She ran and clutched to the man's legs, long, sandy-blonde hair flapping in the slight breeze. Already he had 'set' his huge duffel bag down, the one that he'd practically been living out of for a bit less than the past year with the mission, and went to scoop her up easily into his arms.

His dark blue eyes danced when she laughed; he, spinning her around before she clamped a good hold around his neck and gave it a hug.

"Wow, is that you, Evi? How long have I been gone?" He asked, amazed, taking in every little detail of her growth. He had been prepared for her as a three year old, but he couldn't have possibly prepared himself for so much change. "You're such a big girl!" He exclaimed.

The small girl, Evi, had taken off her Daddy's cap and, with her small hands, clamped it loosely around her tiny ears. It would have fallen off if she didn't hold in place.

"Yep, I am! Oh, and Daddy, Daddy, guess what?" She had started bouncing up and down in his arms.

"What? What is it?" He laughed as he struggled to hold her.

"I'm a big sister now too, look!" She pointed one small hand towards the doorway of the house, and towards the person who had been standing there from the beginning. His face softened from it's laughter as stared straight at her.

"Murrue . . ."

Mu, with Evi still held tightly in his arms, made the 30-second walk to the door in only a few easy strides.

Murrue had aged too, if only slightly, and it made her seem that much inviting. It made him think about he must have looked right then. The so many months he was gone must have changed him. The mission he was sent out on was over in just a few weeks, yes, but he also became a POW by the other side as a result.

She stood leaning in the doorway, trying the hardest to keep the tears out of her eyes in front of the children. In her arms lay a bundle Mu hadn't yet seen. It was a young baby boy, already with a thick head of dark brown hair and the slivers of his sleepy eyes showed them as a dark blue-grey. Evi, still held tightly in his arms, started ranting about her baby brother, but Mu only heard half about she said about Matthew. He was too focused on Murrue.

"You came back, just like you said you would . . . I- . . ." she breathed. Mu raised his free hand and caressed it along the side of her face. Evi's eyes shut tight at the gesture, knowing what would happen next. She pulled her Daddy's cap over her eyes just as Mu and Murrue shared a long overdue kiss.

"I had to, Silly. I've got something to truly live for now."


	2. Together

**Chapter One**: **Together**

"Here, come in," Murrue breathed lightly after a long silence they shared before she realized he was blocking his way.

"Murrue, I—" Mu started, as he lightly limped in. His wife raised a hand to quiet him, eyes locked to his stiffened leg. The bundle in her arms stirred and Murrue had no choice but to pull her eyes away to look down into the boy's young staring face.

"Oh, Matthew . . ." She sighed, slowly turning to walk into the next room. Mu's dark blue eyes seemed to light up even more watching them leave, knowing exactly what was behind the door. His old study that he never used . . . they changed it into a nursery when Evi was born and now it was Matthew's room as well.

"Daddy?" Evi's loud sweet voice broke his out of his trance. She was tugging on his pant leg. He somehow smiled even broader looking at her, cap still sliding off her head, gripping his tossed away duffel tightly in her arms, determined to drag it inside from where he had dropped it. "Where do you want this?" Mu laughed as he stiffly knelt down to equal his blue eyes with his daughter's russet ones. They were just like Murrue's except—he couldn't believe it—they seemed even more beautiful.

"I'll take care of it, Evi. Thank you." Hi picked his hat off her head with a smile. She grinned back at his simple gratitude, melting Mu's heart again. "I missed you . . . I . . ." He was at a loss for words.

"I love you too, Daddy!" Evi laughed, interrupted by the clock's chiming. Mu smiled at the loud noises—he couldn't believe the old thing still worked. He watched Evi count the chimes on her fingers, taking great care not to miss one. Soon she counted out four and she yelped and started to run towards the Nursery door.

"Mama! It's four o'clock! It's _four_, Mama!" Mu just cocked his head and watched as Murrue came quietly out of the room empty handed and pressed one finger to Evi's lips.

"Yes, I know it is, Evi." The small little girl blushed and turned quickly back to Mu, sandy-blond hair flying around her shoulders.

"Shhh, Daddy!" She scolded. "Mattie's sleeping!" He nodded 'okay'—still in awe on the floor, not off his knees yet.

"Go get your things. We'll wait here." Evi ran past Murrue in a blur and pounded her way up the steps. Both Mu and Murrue yelled out for her to be "Careful!" right before she tripped on the last step, landing hard on her knee. Tears came to the young girl's eyes easily.

"I-I'm okay," she sniffed, wiping the salty water away as Murrue quickly started her way up the stairs. But Evi waved her mother away and stood straight-up and started walking the rest of the way to the kitchen, holding back the pain in her knee.

"She's amazing," Mu muttered aloud, adding, "if not amazingly stubborn."

"Of course," Murrue smiled, "She's _your_ daughter after all."

"But, she's yours too," he laughed, finally making it to his feet. He leaned on the banister for some support as Evi clambered her way back down the stairs again, taking more care than before. She held a small purple bag and an equally purple wrapped present. Mu glanced from her to Murrue. "Evi's been invited to a birthday party down the street. She's very excited."

"I can tell . . ."

"Yep!" She turned from her mother to her father, grinning as always. "Daddy, Mama said that I can go for all three hours!" She held out her fingers again to show how many. Mu nodded again, everything starting to make sense. The doorbell rang, erupting giggles from the young girl. "That's Tyler's mama! She's taking both me and Tyler down to the party!" It was only for a moment, but Mu swore he heard Murrue mutter under her breath, correcting Evi's statement quietly as she opened the door. Evi rushed out, connecting with the young Tyler on the way. They started comparing gifts as the two mothers talked.

She was pretty, Tyler's mom, Mu noticed from his spot, standing out of view. Blond with dashing green eyes. Tyler shared the same eyes but had deep black hair. Just the way he remembered them.

"Are you sure you can't come with us, Murrue? It'll be fun," Tyler's mother asked.

"I'm sure," Murrue shrugged. "I mean, I've got Matthew and—"

"Mu!" The woman gasped as his handsome figure traipsed into the doorway behind his wife.

". . . Hello."

"You're back! That's great!" Her green eyes flashed.

"Mommy," Tyler whined quietly. "We're gonna be late."

"Oh, okay." Looking into her son's eyes, she grabbed both Tyler and Evi's hands. She looked back at Mu and Murrue in the doorway and smiled before taking the two kids down the walkway.

"Have fun!" Murrue called out, waiting for Evi to wave back before quickly shutting the door. Once it was nice and shut, Murrue turned on Mu and without warning pulled him into a kiss, dragging him to the nearby sofa—the kiss a lot deeper than their first one by the door. Mu could tell she had been longing for it for a while, just as he had. Each small caress brought back floods of memories from before.

Finally they broke apart. Mu's eyes flicked towards the nursery door.

"What about . . . ?"

"Matthew?" Murrue finished for him, amber eyes glittering. "He's the quietest child I've ever seen, _our_ Matt . . . He was so tired today so he'll sleep like a rock for a few hours and then _nothing_ can wake him up . . ." She tried to hide it, but a tear escaped and it was followed by many more. Mu worked to wipe them away.

"Murrue . . . ?" She broke down and he held her closer as she let go on his thick shoulder.

"Mu . . . They said . . . they said that—I thought that—They said you weren't going to be coming back, Mu!—How could you do this to me . . . !—I thought—" She said a few more things all that blended in with her sobs until that was all she was doing—crying. Mu didn't mind. His still uniform shirt was getting wetter and wetter as he just pat her auburn hair down and let her cry. Murrue was strong—she'd probably been holding it all in before to keep from crying before Evi or Matt.

He felt her slowly fall asleep, curling closer against his body. The rhythmic rise and fall of their chests matched each others, soothing Mu's spinning mind. It made him relax. He was back home and it was like nothing had changed—except for the small bundle known as 'Matthew.' He had no idea Murrue had been pregnant when he left.—If he had known, God knows he wouldn't have left.

The door to the nursery was open ajar, drawing his eyes every time they raked over the open entrance hall. Mu leaned forward, placing a soft kiss on Murrue's forehead before sliding out from underneath her. He quietly made his way across the empty floor and pushed the door open.

The nursery was painted a nice spring yellow, and was just as open as every other part of their house, the high windows bringing in tons of light. The white cradle was off to the side and Evi's small purple bed was off to the other. It was filled with toys and some books, crayon drawings and framed pictures. Mu walked silently around the room, eyes washing over everything. Something, or some_one_, was missing—_him_.

Outside, everything had stayed the same—but inside . . . everything had changed. He had missed so much in only ten months, it was suffocating.

Movement came from inside the corner cradle and it drew his eyes instantly. Mu stiffly made it over to the child's side. Matthew was curled up in his blue blanket, head already full with auburn hair even after only two months. He knew that beneath those thin eyelids lay an amazing shade of blue-grey. He was so beautiful, Mu couldn't not stare at his son. And he thought the day Evi was born was the best day of his life.

He couldn't believe he had missed Matt's birth—He had _almost_ missed Evi's too. . . . was he going to be one of those fathers that was never there . . . ?

"Mu?" Murrue's soft, half asleep voice came from the doorway. He turned his head to face her, dark blue eyes crying without tears.

"I have so much I need to tell you . . ." He breathed. Murrue smiled, walking up to him and latching onto his arm.

"And I, you . . ." They both looked over at Matthew, caught in the moment. She pushed some of Mu's tousled blond hair from his eyes. "It's only Five-thirty.—Let's get you something to eat first and we'll talk over that, okay, Mu?" He nodded, not wanting to leave but he followed his wife out the door and up the stairs anyway.

---

Murrue's cooking was good—it had to be, with her being a mother. When Evi was born she took a few classes so that when she cooked, her dishes didn't turn out looking like Mu's . . . dark, crusty and burnt—no matter the recipe. Mu didn't mind—he could always get a laugh from that night he had tried to bake a cake and almost succeeded in burning his own house down as well.

They talked until Evi came home—catching each other up about random things and stuff that wouldn't seem to matter to other people except the two of them. Matthew only cried once but he was asleep by the time the parents hurried downstairs.

Evi told them the party was 'spectacular'—her word of the week as Murrue pointed out. Nothing tasted good, it tasted _spectacular_. Of course, she used the word wrong all the time while pronouncing it 'spuck-tayck-u-lar'

"Alright Evi. Time for bed," the mom revealed with a sigh.

"Aww, but I wanted to stay up with you and Daddy," she whined.

"Daddy'll be home all day tomorrow—you can spend all that time with him, okay?"

"No, Mama . . . That's not _today_." Both Mu and Murrue smiled.

"If you wanted to spend today with him, then you shouldn't have gone to the party then, huh, Evi?" The little girl started to retort, but nothing came out. She frowned and crossed her arms.

"Fine," she murmured, starting her way out of the dimly lit kitchen—the sun had gone down a while ago. Evi stopped, froze and spun around. "I haven't got my story yet!" She announced loudly, shaking her finger at Mu. "And Daddy's going to tell it!" Mu perked up at his mention and what Evi had said. Blood drained from his face as Murrue smiled an overly sweet smile.

"Oh, I think that's a _perfect_ idea!"

"What?" She grinned; Mu stared—he must have done something. _Note to self: do not get Murrue angry—she has **ways**._ Of all the things that come with being a father, telling stories was the one trait he hadn't acquired yet.

Evi quickly led him down to the her bedroom/nursery, Murrue staying upstairs. Evi first ran over to the sleeping 'Mattie' and looked at him through the sides of the cradle.

"Night, night, Mattie," she whispered before running to her side of the bedroom to change into her purple pajamas.

Mu could see how much the little girl wanted to show him everything new in her room—when he left, she was still sleeping in a cradle herself—but she just kept biting her lip and moving into the small bed, promising she'd tell her daddy tomorrow.

"Could you hand me that teddy?" She pointed to a fluffy brown one sitting on the chair. "—Please," Evi added quickly. It was all worn out except the bright purple ribbon newly tied around the bear's neck. Mu handed it to her, sweetly looking on as she nuzzled into it. "Now, you tuck me in," she told him, showing him what to do. Mu couldn't help but silently laugh. He couldn't seem to do anything right.

Evi nestled herself deeper into the pillow, covering herself completely with her purple blanket. Teddy in hand, she silently waited. Mu didn't know—"Story, Daddy . . ."

"Ohh, yes, story . . ." he grinned, almost sarcastic, running his hand through his hair. Evi giggled. "Well . . ." he started, sitting beside her on the bed. "There was this . . . girl . . . and, um, she . . ."

"No, no, no! Daddy, you're doing it all wrong," Evi laughed sitting up in bed, shaking her head at Mu's confused response. "Every story starts out with 'Once upon a Time, in a kingdom far, far away'! Everybody knows _that_."

"Really?" She nodded, moving closer. Mu grinned. "So if I told you a story about c—"

"No, every story is about princesses named Evi, Daddy," Evi huffed.

"Well, I think I might have heard of _that_ . . ." He smiled, stroking his chin thoughtfully. "Then tell me one of these Princess _Evi _stories" he started tickling her, "so that way I know what to say, okay?" He tried to tell her through the laughing.

"Fine." She crossed her arms, apparently giving up. Mu didn't protest as she climbed onto his lap as his arms encircled her. "It goes like this," Evi smiled. "Once upon a time, in a kingdom far, far, away, there lived a princess named Evi. She was happy, but she really wanted to go to this royal ball down the street, and . . ." The story went on and on and Mu just shook his head in amazement at what his little Evi came up with right on the spot.

His heart kept melting, watching her. Somewhere near the end, she kept yawning as she talked, talking herself to sleep. Mu watched as her sentences drifted off, never to start again as she fell asleep in his arms.

He shook his head.

"How come they always fall asleep in my arms?" He asked quietly to himself, hand pushing hair away from Evi's soft face.

"They always feel safe in your arms," someone responded quietly. ". . . I know I do."

"You've gotten into the habit of sneaking up behind me, Murrue."

"And you've got a new habit of doing that, Mu," Murrue smiled from the doorway, motioning with her head to Evi—staring at her while she was sleeping.

He turned to face her, smiling back. She nodded, auburn hair resting about her shoulders. He wanted to say something that fit the moment as he rested Evi back into her bed, tucking the covers up around her shoulders, but all that came out was a big embarrassing yawn.

"Tired, Mu?" She asked, head cocking to one side.

"Of course . . ." He gave the girl a kiss on the forehead, wished her a good night and walked towards the woman. "I haven't slept in forever—unlike you . . ." Murrue blushed, remembering earlier in the afternoon as he came closer.

"I'm all up for some nice shut-eye," she said, "though Matt will probably wake up around Two or so. He may be quiet but he's still only a child."

"I'm fine with that," Mu grinned, leading her up the stairs after taking the care to shut down the nursery for the night.

He walked into the kitchen behind Murrue, slight limp shining through as the night went on. On his way inside, Mu forgot about the small half-step placed there and, in a moment of off-balance, fell right into Murrue. She was pushed lightly against the wall.

"Oh, you've been gone for only ten months and you've already forgot the layout of your own house?" She asked slyly, remembering all the times she'd tripped on the same little step.

"Yes, well . . . maybe I wanted to fall," Mu joked as she pushed him away, his signature grin shining, winning her heart again.

"There's always something more," Murrue laughed, trying to hide how she glanced over Mu's leg.

"First," he huffed, "can I have a drink?"

"Only if you want milk, water or coffee."

"Is that all you guys live on?" Mu laughed, sitting himself down by the table. He looked out the dark window. ". . . Milk's fine." Soon it was prepared perfectly in a purple sippy-cup. He stared at it for the longest time while Murrue insisted about how she still had to wash the 'grown-up' glasses. Mu was suspicious though seeing as how much she smiled.

"You were saying, Mu?" She reminded him, sitting beside him at the table. In response, the man carefully lifted his right pant leg revealing a long, thick gash in the process of scarring running the length of his shin. Murrue's amber eyes widened, staring back at him as he covered it up again. He knew what she wanted answered—the reason for his limp as of late—and that's what he gave her. Mu swirled his sippy-cup milk, sighing.

"These wars, they're all screwed up. That mission I went on, at the beginning of one of the first Orb wars, it ended in failure even though this Military sees it as more of an 'accomplishment.' See, what happened that day—I can't really remember, but what I do is confusing. There was me, the enemy and this other guy. I got a bullet to the leg/shin or something. He was a part-time doctor, I think, but he helped me and my leg, doing a superb job under the circumstances. I don't know if I blacked-out, but when I came-to, I was a POW and that guy was gone—yeah, _that_ kind of gone . . . Sure, my leg never really healed right, but a slight limp's better than having no leg at all, I think . . ." Mu paused, taking a deep breath before going on, looking deep into Murrue's dark, caring eyes. They both couldn't hold back the small smiles that had appeared on their lips for no known reason. "And that's another man that I owe my life who I wont be able to repay."

"People owe their lives to you too, Mu."

"Yeah, but . . . I'm still here, aren't I?" He weakly smiled, swirling around his glass thoughtfully. All was quiet. Murrue couldn't bring her to say anything—instead she contented herself with running her thin finger's soothingly through Mu's hair.

Evi, who had been standing in the doorway for a while keeping unnoticed, made up her mind as her grip tightened around her teddy-bear. Split-second, she ran, jumping the small step down into the kitchen and clung tightly around Mu's legs. He winced in pain but didn't let either of them see it.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Evi cried. "I had a nightmare—a _nightmare_!" A strategically placed tear streamed down her face at just that moment, melting Mu's heart all over again. He leaned over and picked her up, exaggerating a groan at how big she'd gotten. Evi sat herself down in his lap, snuggling in to be comfortable, loving it in his arms.

Mu wanted to send Murrue 'a look,' but she interrupted the moment with a huff and a finger pointed at him, accusing.

"Just what kind of story did you tell her, Mu?"

"What?" His eyes widened at the glare found in hers.

"Well, I know that Evi only gets nightmares if you tell her certain stories . . . so, what did you tell her?" Evi somehow held in a giggle as Mu defended himself, or at least tried to.

"Nothing _bad_, Murrue! She practically told the entire story herself!" Mu pointed at the bundle in his arms. That time Evi laughed.

"Yeah," she nodded, "Mama, Daddy is really _bad_ at telling stories. We need to teach him."

"Do we now . . ." Murrue mumbled, eyes narrowing at the two of them sitting before her. Their little giggles had turned into full out laughter.

"Aww, relax, Murrue," Mu whined, noticing her suspicious glare. He looked down at Evi who was busy hungrily eyeing his half-empty sippy-cup of milk. He leaned over, grabbed it and handed it to Evi. Murrue automatically protested—she knew how her daughter got with 'midnight' snacks. Mu laughed, looking up at her. "It's only milk, Murrue."

"Yeah . . . but—"

"Yuck!" Evi pushed the cup away, making a very twisted face as she slid off his lap. "It tastes like Daddy," she muttered. Mu blinked, blue eyes wide.

"Oh really? Am I that bad?"

"No, _you_'re good, Daddy, but you _taste_ really, really, _really_ bad . . ." Mu was utterly speechless but Murrue filled in the silence gap with her first fits of laughter since he came home. It was missed music to his ears.

"Murrue . . ." He childishly pouted. "I'm _that_ bad?" Evi nodded, sandy-blond hair flying while Murrue just kept on laughing.

"Yes, yes, you are," she said in a very sensual tone before grabbing his turned chin and planting a quick one on him. Even Evi didn't have time to react. "I absolutely _hate_ your taste," Murrue teased but she leaned forward for another kiss anyway as Evi then covered her eyes.

"Now that's yucky," the little girl grimaced.


	3. The Color Purple

**Chapter Two: Purple**

He opened his eyes, slowly, half-afraid of what he's see. He thanked God when he saw the white ceiling of his own bedroom and he felt the warm shape that is Murrue cuddled next to him. Mu heaved another grateful sigh.

He was home.

Mu shifted himself back in the bed, able to sit himself up without waking her. He glanced around the room, taking it all in. It was the same except for the crib in the corner. While he was gone, Matthew had slept with Murrue—last night he slept downstairs. A smile came to the man's lips as to 'why.'

Mu's stare fell down to the pale covers and the raised outline of his right leg. He turned off the mattress, pulling back the covers, revealing his scarred skin. That changed his mood. Slowly, Mu ran his fingers over the gash. The pink scar contrasting with his deep tan. As he ran his fingers over it again, they coupled with someone else's. Murrue's light fingers slid up his leg, startling him.

"Thank you for coming back," she murmured, reaching from his wounded leg to his neck, curling in for another kiss he gladly gave to her.

The kiss they shared deepened, but before they both were completely lost to their senses, an ear-splitting cry shattered the peace of the house. As if instantly forgetting what they were doing, the two of them jumped from the bed and rushed downstairs; Mu, lagging on behind with the stiffness from his leg.

Evi was standing outside the room, covering her ears, sleep showing in her features. Mu laughed.

"You don't want to go in there, Daddy," she warned, bounding up to him, energetic as ever. The notion of sleep was lost to her. "It's loud—and smelly."

"Ahh," Mu grinned back, understanding what she meant. Evi latched on to his arm, pulling him towards the living room couches, bouncing as did so.

Mu sighed. He already knew Matthew was the quiet one so Evi must be making up for it all with her endless energy.

"Yep, Mama's gonna clean him then he's gonna sleep some more. That's all Mattie does—cry, sleep, eat and smell," she counted the reasons on her fingers, pointing them in Mu's face. She'd jumped onto his lap. "I mean, he's so boring! I thought little brother's you know, did _something_—Tyler has a little brother too and we can _play_ with him—he talks too. But _Mattie_ just sits around like a rock!" She huffed and crossed her arms trying to look all annoyed but failing. Mu stared back at her, face twiting trying to think up an answer.

"Well, Evi, little boys, and girls, aren't like dogs who always play, they have to grow a bit older before you can really play with them." Inside he was bashing himself in the head for such an answer, but it was the only one he could come up with. Evi stared up at him with her large, russet eyes.

"So, you mean I have to _wait_?" Mu chuckled, ruffling up her thin sandy hair with his hand.

"Yes, yes, Evi," he smiled back warmly, "you have to wait."

It was quiet—Matthew had stopped crying a while before and Murrue hadn't come out yet. Evi was actually quiet as well.

". . . Daddy?"

". . . Yes?" Evi looked up at him, eyes shining with excitement.

"While we're waiting, can we get a doggie?" She clapped her hands together. "Oh, please! Please, please, please!" Mu's eyes widened, staring at the little girl. He turned his face away so he didn't have to look at her and ran his fingers through his own hair.

"Ah, Evi . . . why don't you ask 'Mama' about that, okay?" She jumped off his lap.

"Yay, a doggie! A doggie!" She started running around the couch. Mu scrambled to get her to hear him right.

"Ah, wait, Evi . . ."

After a while, he'd finally managed to 'calm' Evi down. She sat next to him on the pale couch, legs swinging violently. She couldn't keep still—She couldn't wait. Finally Murrue walked out of the room, taking a deep, calming breath. She spotted Mu across the hall sitting on the couch next to Evi. She slightly cocked her head—she'd wondered why he never followed her inside.

"Alright," she said, breaking the 'silence.' "I just changed Matt and laid him down to sleep again—see, I told you he'd wake up," Murrue grinned, remembering what she told Mu.

"Ah," he smiled back, "but you said Two and it is now . . ." he checked the clock, "Seven-thirty."

"Well, we're lucky it wasn't Two," she replied matter-of-factly, eyes traveling over to her little girl.

She sat beside Mu, her face red from her holding her breath, eyes shut tight, trying not to break concentration. "Evi, what's wrong?" Murrue asked, concerned.

The little girl burst.

"MAMA, DADDY SAID WE COULD GET A DOGGIE—CAN WE GET A DOGGIE, PLEASE!"

Mu palmed his face. He hung his head exasperatingly from behind the jumping girl, hiding his face from Murrue's incredulous stare.

---

"I cannot believe you told her we'd get a dog, Mu," Murrue huffed as she cleaned up the kitchen just to have something to do with her hands. Matthew had woken up and was now sitting in a high chair beside the table; Mu was following her around the room and Evi had disappeared into another room.

"I never said that!" Mu retorted, defending himself.

"Well, she sure got the idea somehow," she sent him a glare. There was a laughing smile in her amber eyes.

"Maybe somebody said something to her before . . ." He drifted off.

"No, it was you."

"How do you know?" He accused playfully. Murrue's shoulders sagged from across the table.

"She looks up to you, Mu . . ." she muttered.

"Really?" Mu cocked his head. "I don't really think so." Murrue was going to answer but she was interrupted by the thundering of running feet. Evi ran into the kitchen, jumping the step, and stopped right in front of Mu.

"Daddy! Look at this picture I drew!" She shoved the paper in his face. His eyes widened softly, staring down at the crayon drawing. It was of the four of them. Matthew could somehow stand and was noticeable with is dark hair and short stature in the drawing. There was a girl he guessed was Evi, her long blond hair traveling passed her pink dress. Then came who must have been Murrue in a beautifully drawn red and white dress and then came him, the tallest of them all and dressed in a purple suit. He even had a tie.

"Wow, Evi . . ." He gazed quietly.

"See, Daddy, I wanted to draw a doggie right here, but then I couldn't decide on the color of the dog, so I didn't draw it.—This is for you, okay, Daddy? I'm working on one for Mama, okay? Okay?" He nodded and Evi ran out of the room, off to work again. Murrue smiled, turning away to a small cabinet beside her.

"You need more proof than that?"

"But . . . ?" Mu didn't notice her pick up one of the frames and hold it close after staring at it for a while herself.

"After you left, she would talk about you everyday, ask about you all the time. 'When's Daddy coming home?' 'Daddy'll really like this cake, Mama.' 'Don't throw the newspapers away, Daddy's gonna want to read them.' Every time, I told her you'd 'be back soon, but I didn't know exactly when'—even after you were MIA and POW, I never told her. That went on for a few months until she finally understood, I guess, or maybe she just got sick of asking . . ."

Murrue took the framed picture she'd held close to her body and held it out for Mu. "I this found it yesterday hidden in her room. She stopped talking about you around when I lost this picture. And that . . ."

Numbly, he reached out for the photograph. His dark blue eyes widened as he stared at it.

". . . that was when her favorite color turned to purple," Murrue finished quietly.

The picture, it was from back on the Archangel, the three officers lined up for a shot. Both Natarle and Murrue were in their Military uniforms, and he, in the middle, wore his signature flight suit.

The purple one.


	4. Withholding Information

Don't hate me

* * *

"Yes, okay . . . yes. Good-bye," Mu sighed, hanging up the phone downstairs. 

"Who was it, Mu?" Murrue asked from her seat on the couch. Matthew was in her arms being fed while Evi sat on the floor, playing with her cloth doll and model plane—the same ones she was playing with when Mu came home. Mu stretched before answering, a numb feeling of pain shooting down his leg.

"The Military," he muttered sitting down beside her, arm going back to wrapping around her shoulders.

"Again?" It had been two weeks since he returned home and he had finally just gotten used to the fact that he was actually back. That's when the Military started calling him.

"Yes, again."

Before, when he was POW, he was still an active soldier, so his pay was sent straight home, and that was what Murrue and the two kids lived off of for those ten months when he was gone and Murrue couldn't really work. Now that he was back, they had to dance to a different tune. The family still needed money and though he was banned from being on the front lines anytime soon because of his leg—no doubt he'd be useful in other ways during this on-off 'Orb War.'

"Well, what do they want?" Murrue asked, turning towards him. Even Matthew's rarely seen blue-grey eyes stared back at Mu inquisitively.

"First off, I have to start going in at the end of the month. Nothing serious—I'll probably just sit behind a desk all day signing papers or something . . ."

"But why are you going in, Mu? You just got back."

"It was either me, or you. I couldn't very well let it be you, so I'm going in."

"What? No, you've already spent enough time away as it is. Evi and Matt . . . they need their father . . . Just like I do . . ."

"Murrue—"

"You're not the only one who's a soldier—let me go, I'll work—"

"No," his voice was startlingly harsh as his hand flew over her mouth, stopping Murrue mid-sentence. His blue eyes sparkled looking into hers. "If you go in, you'll sure as heck be sent out. Evi and Matt . . . they need their mother. Just like I do."

His fingers lightly wiped away wisps of hair that had fallen in her face. She leaned into his hand. Mu started forward but paused, glancing over at Evi—eyes already covered—and Matt who, surprisingly, was still staring at him with his big, blue eyes. Murrue smiled and slid her hand over the baby's eyes as the two connected for a soft kiss.

When they were finished, Mu ran his large hand over Matthew's dark fine hair, voice still soft and nurturing. "I'm going out, for all of us, so neither of us can leave." He laughed. "They're giving me a desk job, remember?"

Murrue blinked, blushing slightly. She'd completely forgotten that Mu was hurt—she thought he'd go out fighting again—like in the War five years before.

"Well," Mu yawned, stretching again as he stood up. "The second part of that call was that I have to go in today to pick up some papers and forms used for record purposes . . . I'll go get 'em and I'll be right back."

"No, you don't," Murrue stopped him with her hand, standing up as well, struggling to match his height. Evi looked on from the floor, confused—she cocked her head as Murrue took 'Mattie' and slid the child snuggly into Mu's arms. "You're staying right here. I have to go do some shopping anyways so I'll get those papers of yours too," she smiled, walking away.

She paused, stopping in her tracks, one hand lightly seeking support on the nearby table.

"Murrue?" Mu asked cautiously from behind her. Murrue nodded.

"I'm okay."

"You sure?" He reached out to her with his free hand.

"Yes, I'm sure. . ." She pushed his advance away and took a step, swaying as she did so. Mu quickly replaced his hand on her waist.

"No, you're not, come on . . ."

"I'm _fine_!" She shouted back, shoving him away. Matthew whimpered. Evi quietly turned her head away. And Mu, shocked, looked on as Murrue walked out the door. "I'll be back later," she called back in, a smile in her voice again. "—I'll see you then." As the door closed, Mu heard the whispers of her coughing from outside.

He was stunned—confused—scared—concerned . . . he couldn't chose which emotion held him.

In the past two weeks he had been home, several times had Murrue just paused in everything she was doing to just stand there and steady herself. Whenever he asked about it she'd be defensive, but never _that_ defensive. He didn't understand it.

He stayed rooted to the spot until he heard the car start and drive away. They didn't always have a car, they lived a nice walking distance from both town and Military headquarters, so they didn't need one. Then Evi came . . .

_. . . Evi . . . ?_ Mu turned around and looked around the room. Evi was gone. He heard his bedroom door close upstairs.—Sometimes she liked just staying in their room, so that wasn't what was troubling him . . . it was that . . . Evi was _rarely_ quiet.

Matt stirred in his arms again.

---

He picked up the ringing phone, already calming himself down so he didn't burst if it was the Military calling him again for the third time that morning.—he was still on edge over what had happened with Murrue—she hadn't come home yet. Instead of the Military, a tentative, almost shy voice was on the other line.

"Ms. Murrue?"

"Uh, no, this is Mu LaF—"

"Oh!" A half smile showed in the woman's voice. "Mr. LaFlaga, glad to see you're back. How are things?" He was taken back by her sudden casual informality with someone she'd most likely never met. Mu didn't recognize the voice.

"Just fine . . . who is this?"

"Oh, sorry, I'm Ms. Addison, Murrue's doctor." She paused, probably expecting Mu to say something. He didn't—he never heard of 'Ms. Addison' or anything. The woman plowed through the rest of the call, never letting Mu to get a word in edge-wise even with how hard he tried.  
"Yes, I just called to tell you that the tests came back positive, so that's a step up for us, and I really hope to see Murrue in my office today or tomorrow if possible so we can go over what this means. Maybe you can even come, but I doubt that, with the two kids and all . . . But it's no real loss, Murrue will tell you everything anyway. Good-day Mr. LaFlaga."

"Wait—" Too late, the woman had already hung up. "Uh, good-bye, Doctor . . ." He cocked his head, confused as he set the phone down.

"Mu . . . ?" Murrue's voice came from the doorway, snagging his attention. He hadn't heard her come in. Her face, if ever slight, held the trace emotions of confused fear. Her eyes ficked between his face and the phone—she heard the conversation at least.

"Murrue . . . I just got off the phone with your doctor . . ." Mu started, leaning lightly against the couch, not wanting to pass up the opportunity to satisfy his concerned curiosity. "She said 'the tests came back positive' and that she 'wants to see you tomorrow if possible.'" Mu forced a grin. "Judging by the way she said it, I doubt we're going to have another baby . . . so, what is it? What does she mean, Murrue?"

She was stunned, she couldn't believe it. She knew it was over, her hiding it. Slowly, Murrue dropped her bags and threaded her fingers nervously in front of her as she stepped forward.

"I-I'm sick," was all she could get out.

"Yeah, I know, bu—"

"No . . . Mu . . ." She looked into his eyes, the amber quickly welling up, startling Mu as she whispered her last words. ". . . It's . . .fatal . . ."

The floor fell out from beneath him and the thought of 'breathing' never crossed his mind.

"What?" Mu gasped, searching her eyes pleadingly as he grabbed her shoulders.

"T-this sickness I have," she quietly went on, knowing there was no turning back. "It-it'll kill me—in the end. There's n-no real cure for it, just pills that can keep it at bay." Mu's grip on her softened, the weakness in his head and chest was traveling to his hands.

"How . . .—"

"They don't know," Murrue said quickly, her trembling voice filled with emotion. ". . . Ten days or ten years, they don't know how long it'll be. Um, but there's this medicine out, and that's what the test was for. It was 'positive,' you said, so that means that if I take two pills a day now, it'll double my . . . time.—So, it could be twenty to forty years before it takes me." Her voice held a smile, the hope shining through.

Mu didn't share her optimism.

"But it could also be twenty days . . ." Something clicked in his mind and his voice turned harsh. "When were you going to get around to telling me this, Murrue?" Mu's thoughts flicked back to the morning, when Evi had turned away—he couldn't believe it. "_They_ know . . . ?"

"Evi does," Murrue murmured, "but she doesn't know how my being sick will ultimately turn out."

Mu couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe _her_.

"Why didn't you tell me . . . Murrue?" His eyes planted their stare away from her as Murrue brought her hand to his face. He wouldn't look her in the eye.

"Mu, I was going to tell you, I was, but I wanted to be sure about what was happening before I said anything. And we had a lot on our plate before; I didn't think it was necessary."

There was absolute silence.

"What," he sarcastically 'laughed,' eyes never reaching her face as his voice hardened darkly, "am I supposed to crack a joke, because, right now, I really can't think of anything to say . . ."

He softly grabbed the hand she had cradling his face and brought it to his lips. His eyes never once reached her face as he kissed her hand lightly.

Without a word or a turn of his head, he walked away.


	5. Forgottten Apologies

Incase you haven't realized it yet, this story does not have a set number of chapters to it like with the rest--It's taking a longer amount of words to get to a certain spot than I expected. Sorry in advance, and I personally think this chapter is a bit lighter compared to last one . . . I'm sorry again--can't say I didn't warn you.

**

* * *

**

Mu couldn't stand it.

Staring down at his plate of the quickly cooling food he'd made for himself, Mu didn't touch it. His fingers kept running through his hair as his mind ran over his 'conversation' with Murrue over and over and over again. He couldn't take how he'd acted. He was so stupid, letting his emotions get the better of him like that.

Mu wanted more than anything to stand up, walk downstairs, or wherever she was, and give her a kiss or a kind word or _some_thing_—anything_ to say sorry. He didn't, though, and that was just another thing to add to his list of troubles.

He had just walked away. He couldn't believe it, how cold he was. People could say he "had a right to be angry, he trusted Murrue and she turned around and kept secrets from him"—But that wasn't true . . . She was right in her reasoning, and he knew it.

How could he, Mu, her _husband,_ just walk away after getting news like _that_. If there was any time she needed him, it was then. She needed him the most . . . and he just walked away!

Mu squeezed his eyes shut at the painful thought.

"If you don't eat your food, it's gonna get cold and you're gonna get hungry, Daddy." Mu blinked, bringing his gaze up straight into a pair of russet eyes. Evi had stuck her small round face up into his.

"Evi?"

"You look just Mama, you know that, Daddy?" She slumped into the chair next to him, propping her head up on her elbows, just like him.

"I . . . what?"

"If I go like this," she cupped her hands and looked up at him through them. ". . . and squeeze my eyes like this . . . yep, you look just like her." He couldn't resist the smile coming to his lips.

"Why's that?"

"Your faces look the same. Mama'd stare at her food in the same way, too. You wouldn't know—you weren't here. I always tried to find what she was looking at but I could never find it in her food. You, I think you're looking at this crumb right here." She pointed to a spot on the table. There was nothing there.

"Crumb?"

"It's a small crumb," she assured him with a whisper. Mu's eyes softened, already getting the message she'd sent him before.

". . . Thanks, Evi . . ." It was quiet—neither moved. Finally, Evi took a small deep breath and tugged on Mu's shirt.

"Mama's in the nursery," she told him quietly, waiting.

"Okay."

Back in the nursery, the pale yellow walls did nothing to calm Murrue's fears. The tears fell silently—slowly—down her face as she curled herself up in the corner of the floor beside Evi's bed and stared blankly at the silent white cradle across the way. By the time they had stopped falling, Matthew was stirring, waking from sleep. Murrue did what any mother would do: push herself to her feet and numbly follow the actions her body had set out for her.

She leaned her arm over the side of the crib and gently stroked the baby's cheek. She couldn't hold back the smile when Matthew leaned into her fingers. And she couldn't hold back that one last tear.

A finger gently stroked her cheek. She couldn't hold back the smile as she leaned into the hand. Murrue tensed. Spinning around, she froze when her eyes locked onto his.

"What's with the tears?" He asked, with a slight laugh to his voice, as he still held out his wet hand to her face. He slowly retracted his touch.

"Mu . . ." She started, startling Mu as her hands gripped his arms. Somehow he had expected the same cold response he'd given her. But that wasn't possible. It _was_ Murrue he was thinking about after all. "I wanted to tell you—I did—I was just so scared—" Mu could see the tears beginning to start and he shook his head.

"Shh, don't cry about that . . . I mean, I'm worse than you . . ." His mind sourly fell back to a moment he thought—no, _wished_—he'd forgotten. "I'm the one who should be crying," he spat beneath his breath. That fact . . . scared him.

It was the conversation he had with Murrue right before they were married. She'd made him tell her what was really on his mind. That he was scared because he didn't want to lose her too—she wasn't the only one afraid. Except, he never got to tell her. He couldn't form the words, it was too hard to tell her then. In the end, they were married even without him revealing that _one_ fact. Mu still hadn't said it to her . . . and it had been four years . . .

How could he be angry when she held out on him for only two weeks? The differences in their courage sickened him.

Murrue's voice broke the silence that had let his mind run unchecked.

"Mu . . ." She whimpered. "What're we going to do?"

"We're going to make the best of it, Murrue." He muttered, instinctively moving closer. ". . . We always do."

"Mama! Daddy!" Her voice came crashing from the doorway, waking Matt with a start as the girl ran to her parents, grabbing them both around the legs.

"What?" Mu cocked his head as the girl clambered into her mother's arms. The girl laughed. He stared into her dancing russet eyes, understanding shooting through him almost guiltily. "Evi . . . Amazing . . ." He muttered.

Whether she meant it all along or not . . . she set him up.

Even with the cruel sense of foreboding shadowing both their hearts, they openly forgot what was hurting them, what, with both Evi and Matt there. The two of them needed to talk, but that could wait until the two little ones were asleep. Murrue glanced over at him with a wry smile.

"Smart and stubborn . . . hmm, now who does that remind me of . . . ?" Mu blinked.

"What are you looking at _me_ for?"

---

It had been two months since Mu had found out, and things still weren't the same and they couldn't figure out why. They'd both 'forgiven' and 'forgotten' and yet, whenever they spoke or saw each other, there was an almost awkward wall that neither had figured out how to pass. To everybody, even Evi and Matt, the two seemed the same as ever, but to the two of them, that wall was still there.

When the time came for Mu to go in for work, it was only four days a week, but it still felt like eternity. And still, every time he came home, he brought a rose for Murrue—when Evi started complaining about Daddy being gone, he brought her daisies.

Little by little the wall was chipped away, but both Mu and Murrue knew, that even after it was gone, the foundation would always stand, unable to break.

One day, Murrue stood in the kitchen, cleaning lunch dishes as Mu's head ducked inside, the rest of his body hanging around the corner by the stairs.

"You were against getting a dog, right . . . ? So, how do you feel about a cat?" Murrue dropped the plate she was washing. "I'll take that as a yes," he rushed as his head quickly pulled from her view.

"Mu!" Her voice echoed throughout the house. Cringing, like a little boy being scolded for breaking a window or something, Mu slowly made his way into the kitchen and into the sights of the wide-eyed woman. "You didn't . . ." He didn't say anything and a heaving sigh escaped her. ". . . you did . . ."

"Awww, but _Murrue_," he whined. "If you were just there then—"

"No! You're such a child, Mu . . . You can't say no to puppy eyes, can you?"

"Correction," he grinned, "kitty eyes." He pulled up his hidden hands and pushed the ball of fluff into Murrue's face, forcing her to stare into a pair of startling yellow eyes. "Come on, I _dare_ you to say no. Isn't she the most adorable thing . . . ?—I mean, animal . . . ?"

The kitten _was_ adorable, she couldn't not agree to that. Its fluffy fur was all patches of chocolate, sand and reddish-brown with a few spots of white sprinkled over the tiny paws and pointed face. It opened its large mouth and out came a soft mew.

Murrue's strong-hold weakened.

"Well," she sighed, "cats _are_ supposed to be great for younger kids . . ." Mu's face lit up as he brought the kitten back into his arms, unable to hold back his happy laughter. Her eyebrows arched in suspicion. "Something tells me that cat's more for you than it is for Evi . . ."

"What? Evi didn't ask . . . Evi's across the street today, remember?" Mu's grin widened as Murrue's mouth dropped open. "You know," he started slyly, "cats are nature's best stress-reducers too . . ." The kitten jumped from his arms just as Murrue burst.

"Mu LaFlaga, you take that back!"

"Make me," he grinned, hands wrapping around her waist. She pushed away, laughing as Mu pulled her closer, not letting her go. They 'struggled' for a few moments, both laughing, until Mu's stiff leg caught the tiny step he always forgot was there and went crashing backwards, Murrue in tow. When 'the dust settled' Mu was lying on his back, Murrue on top of him.

When she realized it, Murrue pushed herself up.

"Oh, God, are you okay?"

". . . no," Mu muttered, pain shooting numbly down his leg. ". . . but I will be . . ." His eye cracked open and not soon enough he'd pushed Murrue back down on top of him. "Yep, fine now."

He grinned as Murrue kissed him before rolling off of her catcher. Mu stayed on the floor for a few seconds more smiling.

The wall was weakening.

---

Matthew struggled to reach out for the kitten.

After three weeks, it still had retained the name 'Kitty' because that's all Evi seemed to call it—that and none of them could find a name that would work for the tenacious feline.

Matt leaned forward again. It walked just beyond his reach. Evi grinned from her chair as she ate her dinner as the kitten walked towards _her_. Matt wouldn't give up, though. In his determination, drool dripped from the corner of his mouth. With a grimace, Mu worked to wipe it away. Murrue came up from behind him.

"Children are so adorable, aren't they?" She asked cutely, smiling, amber eyes flashing. Mu arched one of his eyebrows at her, wiping his hand off.

"Yeah, we're _all_ cute until we learn to talk."

"Mu . . ."

"It's the truth!" He shrugged defensively. "Evi was cute, you were cute . . . _I_ was cute . . ." He flashed his signature roguish grin and spun to face his son, staring blankly back at him. Mu wagged his finger in front of Matthew's face. "You, stay cute and silent for as long as you can, you hear me? That's an order."

Murrue tried hold in her laugh. Mu smiled at her struggle—until she swayed on her feet. He straightened himself up and walked towards her.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, just tired," Murrue murmured as she leaned into his embrace. Mu instinctively raised his hand, petting down her auburn hair but then pulled away when he realized what he was doing.

"Have you taken your pills today?" Mu asked caringly as she slowly shook her head in his shoulder. "Oh, well that's why," he replied softly, reaching behind him to the tiny container on the counter.

When Murrue came to, the unique smell of their bedroom came first to her senses. As her eyes opened, they met the pale sheets. Slowly she took in what was around her. She could see Matthew curled up in the crib still standing in their room; she could see the closet door open ajar—Evi was in there, she loved 'hiding' in between the hanging clothing; she could even feel the cat curled up between her legs . . . Except she couldn't see or feel _him_.

With a cock of her head, Murrue pushed herself to roll over in the large bed, Mu's face right there. He'd fallen asleep leaning on the bed from his spot on the floor. Somehow guilty of how she had expected it, Murrue leaned over and brushed her lips against his. Without realizing it in his sleep, Mu shifted his head for further access to his smile. She kissed him again, not able to resist.

"Mu . . . Thank you . . . again."


	6. Birthday Prayers

Okay, this is possibly even lighter than the chapter before it. It doesn't really talk of Murrue's . . . 'condition,' but, you should know, that this sickness of hers doesn't really conflict with regular life oh so much. With the medicine she's taking, even the moments she 'sways on her feet' everyday are decreased. So she can lead a pretty normal life--for the most part, anyway. . .

Okay, I have writer's block now, so it might be a bit longer till teh next update . . . if you have any ideas of what you want to see happen . . .

* * *

"How was it?" His voice traveled, deep and enchanting. 

"Amazing." She gave him a small kiss on the cheek. "Thank you."

For some reason, it was as if time reverted to back before they were married, forgetting that they _had_ been wed and that they had just lain down two exhausted children for the night. Mu and Murrue walked slowly, hand-in-hand up the stairs minds still dazed from the magical evening they wished didn't end. Mu could just have easily arranged for a 'sitter' and have gone to dinner with Murrue—just the two of them—but, it couldn't have been a real birthday without the kids.

Murrue carefully placed her roses in a vase before making her way into the bedroom, Mu following behind her.

"Everybody's a year older—except me," he almost whined as the door shut behind him.

"That's not true."

"Really?" He challenged Murrue with a laugh. "Evi's birthday was a month ago. Matt's first year was a week ago, and today, it was your birthday, Murrue. Mine, may I remind you, isn't fora month _and a half _or so."

"Yes, you are _so_ out of the family loop, aren't you?" She teased quietly as she changed and as Mu kept whining.

"Matthew's already a year old and I still cannot believe that Evi is three already . . ."

"Four," Murrue corrected, stunned.

"Hm?"

"Four—" She spun to face him. "Evi's four . . ."

"I know . . ." Mu eased with a smile. How could he forget? "I couldn't believe she was three when she _was_ three so how do you expect me to accept her being _four_. She was already such a handful . . ." Mu muttered, rolling his eyes before they landed on his wife.

She was sitting down in the small chair right before a vanity, slowly taking off her jewelry and make-up and such, getting ready for bed. Murrue's long red and black dress was already hung up and she wore her night-gown. Part of Mu wished she'd kept her dress on longer—she looked stunning in it. He made his way off the bed and to her side.

"But _you_, Murrue," he sighed, looking in the mirror from behind her as he gathered her thick hair in his hands. Mu sneaked one kiss to her cheek playfully. "As each year goes by you become even more beautiful." Murrue tensed in her chair, unnoticed to Mu who chose that moment to walk away. He pulled off his unbuttoned dress-shirt but paused in tossing it away from Murrue's silence. It was too quiet. He couldn't even hear her deep breaths. "What's wrong?" He asked, concerned.

Murrue shook her head, trying to find her words, annoyed that she couldn't place them. She opened her mouth several times only to change her mind. She sighed, going back to bringing a brush through her auburn hair.

"Murrue?"

"What was she like?" She finally got out, tone airy and almost wistful, jolting Mu. He swallowed hard as his laughing eyes quickly paled.

"Huh?"

"Oh, sorry! That's not what I meant," Murrue pinked quickly trying to fix the misunderstanding. "No, it was just something that Evi had said before that's stuck with me is all . . ."

"Yes, and . . . ?" Mu cocked his head, waiting somewhat impatiently for the reason Murrue had a question on her mind like 'what was _she_ like?'

"Well, everybody has that dream guy or girl that they picture when they think about the future . . ." Mu drew an uneasy breath. He knew where it all was going. "So, what was yours like, Mu, that dream girl?"

"Suddenly jealous of my dreams, Murrue?" He asked as he propped himself up on the bed. His accusatory laughing tone was followed closely by his signature roguish grin.

"No, no, I never said—"

"I know what you mean." Mu's smiling face turned 'serious' as he stroked at his chin. "Hmm . . . Blonde—" Murrue blinked at his answer. She hadn't been expecting it. "Blonde like me, but with _green_ eyes . . . and she would've been short—shorter than you." Mu paused and searched his brain for anything else to add.

His grin came back.

"So, Murrue, any . . . _fantasies_ of _yours_ I should know about?" There Murrue couldn't contain her laugh. She popped a pill into her mouth almost carelessly from habit before making her way over to the bed as well.

"Like I'd tell you," she told him sternly as she pushed him off of her side of the bed before crawling in under the pale covers.

"Aw, that's not fair . . ." Mu whined, crawling over to her. "Come on, tell me."

"No. Go to sleep, Mu." Murrue fixed the covers tightly around her. She was tired after a long day—Mu being part of the problem. Couldn't he see she wanted to sleep? It was her _birthday_ after all.

Instead, Mu leaned over and pulled back her hair exposing her soft neck and planted a kiss on it. In fact, he planted several, only pausing to whine.

"But—I—_want_—an—_answer_—Murrue—" She couldn't deny how good his lips felt, but soon after losing her senses then regaining them again, she pushed him away.

"Mu! Stop it! I want to get some sleep." Murrue knew her 'pleas' wouldn't work—it _was_ Mu and it _was_ his inhuman tenacity she was dealing with. He threatened again as he started working on her neck for the second time.

"I won't stop until you answer me," Mu murmured as he flattened Murrue's back to the bed so he had an easier line of 'attack' for the other side of her neck. "You brought this upon yourself, Murrue."

"No!" Murrue giggled trying to push him away but not making much progress seeing as how his light butterfly kisses were getting hungrier. Murrue kept trying to push Mu off, laughing. "Stop!"

---

Someway or another Murrue finally got to sleep without revealing her answer. And that roughly earned sleep didn't last long. She woke up in the middle of the night finding herself making a pillow in the hollow of Mu's shoulder.

She looked up, eyes trying to make out his facial features in the dark. His wavy hair was all messed up and rested in front of his eyes. With a delicate smile, Murrue reached up to push his hair away. His hand shot up to grip her wrist, making her jump with the sudden movement.

"Mu!" His hold on her loosened yet he didn't let go. Mu's eyes were still resting shut, a peaceful look was pulled across his face. Only his lips moved, in a slow easy drawl.

"It's not morning yet, so . . . why are you awake . . . ?"

"Thinking," she curtly replied with an air to her voice that meant it was 'the end.' But, not as far as Mu was concerned, unfortunately.

"About what?" He asked slyly, a twinge of a smile coming to his lips as one eye opened to Murrue. She silently huffed at him before lowering her head back to his shoulder and nuzzled closer. Mu let out a big sigh at the silence, face becoming the peaceful mask once more. He let his hand drop sort of by his side, bringing Murrue's with it, seeing as he still hadn't let go. Murrue raised her eyebrows in the dark at the simplistic way he had made her drape her arm cozily across him and how artfully he did it.

Murrue smiled. It was then or never. She nuzzled closer and casually brought up her topic of thought.

"What would you do if we had another baby?" Mu jumped faster than if the bed itself was on fire.

"You're—!"

"No . . . not yet at least . . . I was just wondering," Murrue murmured as she again situated herself comfortably on his arm after he had calmed himself and lain back down. After a moment of silence, he spoke.

"Life would be hell . . ." He grinned. "Sweet, irresistible hell . . ."

"Before . . . I don't know," Murrue questioned cautiously, "you sounded almost _scared_."

"Scared? I'm _ecstatic_—well, _was_ ecstatic anyway . . ." His smile softened and his voice lowered. "But, I have to warn you, I'm not so great with kids . . ." That time it was Murrue's turn to laugh.

"What do you mean? I've seen you with Evi."

"No," Mu patiently corrected, "you've seen Evi with me . . . It's—" He was interrupted by the still clear and shattering ring of Matthew's cry. Both fully awake parents jumped out of bed and made their ways downstairs. Because both were awake, it was natural to not stay upstairs for absolutely no reason.

Mu hobbled along behind her, leg stiff from being asleep. He still had his slight limp, but it seemed to go away everyday, that or she was just so used to it by then. Either way, when it came to the times when his limp shone through, it always shocked her still.

When the pair reached downstairs, Evi was slumped outside the nursery door, just barely covering her ears. She was too tired to be energetic at the sight of them, which was a first. All the little girl could manage was a smile. Mu ran his fingers through her hair as he passed, smiling back.

Matthew, though, was still crying up a storm. Murrue picked the little man up in her arms and passed him on to Mu, running through a list of reasons he could be crying in her mind.

"Does he need to be changed?"

"No," Mu shook his head. "Hungry?"

"That's not his hungry cry, Mu."

"Maybe he had a nightmare," Mu guessed, fixing his hold on the boy, glancing up at Murrue who cocked her head back at him.

"Do babies even have nightmares?" He shrugged at her, laughing. Murrue cut him off with her hand. "Shh, he's quieting down," she almost whispered, listening to the newfound silence. Mu heaved a sigh looking down at the bundle in his arms.

"God, that's a relief."

"Mu!"

"It's true!" Murrue looked on quietly with appraising eyes as Mu had his light fun with the now wide awake Matthew.

Neither cared that it happened to be going on four in the morning, either.

Mu must have said or done something because then Matt burst out in small fits of laughter.

". . . Black," Murrue called out over the sound after a bit of warm moments of thought, bringing Mu's eyes straight to her face. Matt quieted down. "Black," she repeated softly. "Black hair. For my dream man, I wanted black hair with . . . _dark_ eyes that showed me nothing when I looked into them and they were almost hypnotic with just one glance." To Mu's _uneasy_ surprise, she kept going, completely lost in thoughts of her perfect dream guy.

With each sentence, he could feel his stomach twisting tighter and tighter and his heart dropping lower and lower. "He would always know how to hold himself. He wouldn't make lame jokes all the time, and he'd know both _my_ limits and his. And he wasn't stubborn either. And he _certainly_ wasn't Military." By the end Murrue was smiling so broadly—his distress must have made its way across his face for her to see.

"So, this means . . . what . . . ?" He half-whined cautiously as she stepped closer. She glanced down at Matthew, who was still curled up in Mu's arms, for only a moment before sliding her hand behind Mu's neck, pulling him into an embrace, Matthew between them.

"Thank God for unanswered prayers . . ." Murrue whispered into his waiting mouth before capturing it herself. Neither cared that it happened to be going on four in the morning, either.

When their short kiss was regretfully over, the pair took Matthew back upstairs. Even after all that time he'd been there, Mu kept forgetting to bring the extra crib down from their bedroom. Once Matthew fell asleep, they could finally get some of that much-needed shut-eye. The problem was that Matthew was still awake from before.

Mu and Murrue sat in the kitchen for what seemed like forever. By the time Five-o'clock rolled around, the little boy finally gave in to his being tired. His parents had already been trying for so long not to give into that far away dream. Their constant bickering on who needed the most sleep was what kept them awake.

_"Go on to bed, Murrue. You're sick!"_

_"No, you've got work tomorrow. I'll take care of Matt, you go."_

_"I'll take him! Murrue . . ."_

_"Mu . . ."_

When Matthew was finally asleep, the two of them dragged themselves into their bedroom. As Murrue laid her son into the crib in their room, Mu went to pulling back the sheets of the bed. His laugh pulled her stare.

"Looks like at least one of us was smart," he muttered pointing at Evi's small form curled up in their bed. The rustic kitten curled up by her chin. Murrue smiled, sliding her way into bed beside Evi. "Hey . . ." Mu realized sourly. "She took my spot."

"Oh yes, she _was_ smart, wasn't she," Murrue mused, pulling bits of thin, sandy hair from the young girl's face. "Oh, stop sulking, Mu and get in. There's more than enough room."

Mu grumbled as he situated himself on the other side of the sleeping Evi. Murrue smiled. His eyes met hers for a moment and in just that moment time froze for only a moment longer. They could hear Matthew shift in his sleep and they could hear Evi's small breaths coupled with the kitten's soft purrs, all completely at peace.

Mu's blue eye's danced and Murrue's amber gleamed in the soft darkness. Over the covers, the two found the other's hand.

"Murrue . . . ?" He whispered, squeezing her hand softly ". . . Happy Birthday."

"Mu . . . Happy Early-Birthday." The moment was magical, Murrue realized . . . until Mu _had_ to go and get in his last laugh.

"Belated Birthday, Murrue, _belated_. I'm not that old yet." Their small laughter was lost as sleep quickly overtook them in a moment even more special.


	7. Destructive Timing

Okay, this is a VERY LONG Chapter . . . well, compared to the others, it's about 3x as long. Why? Because I really wanted to end this chapter at a certain place, and I was certainly surprised at how much it took to get there. Sorry for it taking so long to update, after I defeated my writer's block, I was really busy--I had been out from school for a while and was very, very behind and then this chapter was extremely long .. .

Sorry for this story being so tedious, andslow compared to my other work . . . well, this gets you to a certain point, as I said.

_Note to jadiza-san_: Thank you so much for those birthdays. I searched for them everywhere and I couldn't find them somehow (and now that I know them, I'm finding them almost everywhere . . . always miss whats the most obvious, right?)

_Note to Seigi-san/ lithiumflower56:_ Okay, at first it was a coincidence that Tyler's mother fit the same description, but now . . . I've built onto it and the next chapter is where it's all explained out as to 'why.'

Sorry for the discrepancies . . . I probably made a lot more errors and people just aren't telling me . . .

* * *

**Chapter Six: Destructive Timing**

"Mu, why is it that you have to go?" She whimpered slightly, looking into his blue eyes for different answers to the questions she already knew the answers to.

"We've been over this, Murrue," he sighed, smiling as he looked into her face, trying hard to memorize every line on her lips, every gleam of her eyes before he left. "And the more times you ask that question, the more it's going to be harder for me to say good-bye . . ."

"Why do you think I won't stop then?" She smiled with a hollow laugh to her tone. Mu couldn't take it.

"Murrue . . . Nothing bad is going to happen." He brought his hand to her face, carefully caressing her soft cheek. "I'll be alright."

"Yeah, you better be alright," Murrue almost darkly threatened. From the rare moment of true amusement came Evi's soft little voice from down around his knees.

"Daddy?" Her large russet eyes blinked up at him. Mu knelt down beside her to try and even their stares.

"Hm?"

"Mama said you were going away for a long time . . ." The little girl murmured. "How long is a long time?" Her question threatened to shatter both of the parents' strong restraints. Murrue knelt down beside the both of them, folding the tiny girl into her arms.

"Oh, Evi . . ." She ignored Murrue's embrace, eyes focused on Mu, voice taking on a slight hardness as she asked again: "How long is a long time?"

Murrue's emotional restraint cracked first, bringing Evi closer to her as she struggled to her feet. Mu brushed a light kiss over the little girl's forehead before bringing his hard yet soft gaze to Murrue's face. It tore him to see her breaking.

Usually he thought Military Good-byes for him would never be so teary, but, it had been years since he'd had to give a Good-bye . . . and so much had changed . . . —He wasn't 'prepared.'

"Murrue, you know I don't want to go . . ." He almost cursed at his overused choice of words. "But, this is something that—"

"Just go, okay?" She spat at him, eyes diverting their gaze. Mu blinked at her, surprised. As if to explain the reason behind the words that had stopped Mu in his tracks, Murrue spoke up quietly, voice almost trembling. ". . . They say the faster you leave, the faster you come home . . . so remember that, okay?" Her amber eyes finally met his blue ones. "It only works if you come home." Mu nodded—there was nothing he could say. He kissed her, long and loving, both realizing how it might just be their last . . .

"I love you, Murrue," he muttered, pulling away. His car was waiting. Mu took a glance and smiled. "—Evi. See you later." With a grin and a wave, Mu left.

"See you tomorrow, Daddy."

Three weeks and several 'tomorrows' later, the day started out very much the same. Murrue woke to an empty bed, reminding herself that Mu was still of 'to work' and Evi woke cheery as always but quieted down during breakfast and such when 'Daddy' wasn't around. It may have started out the same, but it was one thing after another. Evi was to go to Tyler's for the day, spend time there and Murrue had he day to herself . . . fixing things, cooking, reading.

The phone rang, and Murrue picked it up casually, believing it to be Kara on the other line, like always since Mu had left. Except . . . it was her doctor.

She was pregnant.

First came the tears of joy then the tears of pain because _. . . Mu didn't know . . . _

The doorbell rang. Evi thundered down the steps, rushing to the door and swinging it open to find Tyler standing across from her, grinning ear to ear. Evi and Tyler 'stroke up a conversation' with each other; Murrue and Kara looked on, smiling quietly at each other.

Kara Diango stood in the doorway, holding tightly to a new child of hers—born only seven months before. She looked nothing like her sons, her beautiful, flyaway golden hair fit her quiet/outgoing personality just right and her dashing green eyes always held a reserved quality to them making a glance from her even more stunning. Tyler and Donnie, her second son, they both looked like her husband, Daniel. Their dark quality came from him.

Murrue often found herself wishing she had almost the same outside qualities as Kara, but it was a wasted gesture. Kara was a very close friend, and always had been.

"So, Murrue, has the mail come yet?" Her innocent question threatened to break the hold Murrue had on her eyes. Mu had promised to 'either write almost everyday or call.' She didn't expect it, but . . . it had been three _weeks_, and she'd gotten nothing at all.

"No . . . not yet."

"You'll hear from him, I promise," Kara reassured, fixing her hold on the young Donnie in her arms. "You know Mu—_I_ know Mu . . . He's a good man and I envy you for him. You'll get what you want sooner rather than later. I'm sure of that."

"Yeah, I know, but . . ."

"No, 'buts,' Murrue. Now I have to go and get these three home to Daniel."

"Oh, Daniel!" Murrue's mind burst with realization. Daniel was Military too and he was going to be sent out as well . . . "When does he—?"

"Next week . . ." Kara muttered darkly, hating the fact. "He'll be with Mu's unit actually, so he can give Mu all your angry messages." The woman laughed.

"That'd be nice," Murrue smiled.

"What him to clock Mu up the head for you too?—But, I'm afraid that'll cost you extra . . ."

"How much, Kara?" Murrue smiled, knowing what she was getting at.

"Tell me how you've made it three weeks," Kara almost whined. "Daniel's going to be gone six months for sure. One week's going to be hell; two is going to be torture . . ."

"I don't know," Murrue shrugged, glancing down at her young daughter. "I've kept strong for Evi, I guess . . . everyday she asks whether Mu's going to be home for dinner or not . . ." The two little children interrupted their saddening conversation, pulling on Kara's arm to go home.

"Oh," she grinned, "looks like the little royals are getting bored. I'll race the three of them home and Daniel will take care of them. Then, how about you and I go out for lunch or something? Ease our minds over this silly soldier stuff . . ."

"Sure, Kara."

"Be right back!" The blonde smiled, pulling the little children along down the path towards the street. "—come on, Tyler, hold Evi's hand, yes, we're crossing the street now . . . Oops, watch out for the black car . . ."

Murrue watched Kara walk away, smiles on everyone's face. Murrue couldn't help but grin. She could see herself doing that in a few years, Mu by her side as they carted two, maybe three kids across the street . . . She couldn't wait.

The closing of car doors caught her attention, amber eyes flicking towards the men stepping out of a black car—walking up to her.

Meanwhile, Kara finally made it to her more than humble home. Daniel with his less than easy posture, dark hair and eyes stood in the doorway, easy smile splashed across his face. She smiled at him, but cocked her head when she noticed his eyes were focused _from_ her. Kara went to pass him in the doorway, but his strong arm held her in place between inside and out. Tyler and Evi ran from her grip to inside as she turned around at Daniel's quiet motion.

Across the street, a few houses down, she could see . . . Two men, clearly Military, were standing across from Murrue, holding something out in front of them. From the distance, Kara couldn't see much more than that.

Something happened.

Something bad.

Murrue backed away from the men, things flying as she went almost falling over the one porch step as she blindly reached for the doorknob. Murrue disappeared into her house, the slamming of her door loudly reaching the farthest houses in the once peaceful calm. The men kept still for a few moments then walked slowly back to their car and drove away.

Kara numbly felt everything drop from beneath her. Only Daniel's grip on her arm was registered. They both saw . . . and knew . . .

Shoving Donnie into her husband's hands, Kara started to run towards the familiar house—tentatively at first, then faster and faster.

There were three things thrown about the front yard, dropped in the moment before. A Military jacket, a Military cap and a folded up sheet of paper. Not mentally strong enough to even look at the uniform, Kara numbly reached down for the sheet. Unfolding it like it meant everything—it probably did—she carefully read the contents of the letter. Tears threatened to seep from her eyes.

_. . . Oh . . . God . . . _

_. . . Murrue . . ._

"Murrue!" Kara banged on the door, letter folded once more and slid into the uniform's pocket. "Murrue!" She banged the door again, only imagining what was happening on the other side of the locked entrance. ". . . You need someone right now . . ." But Kara Diango couldn't imagine. "Let me in . . ." Not pain that serious. "Please . . . Murrue . . ." If just guessing what was happening in her friend's heart right then was causing so much hurt, how bad could one possibly feel? "_MURRUE_!"

---

Murrue woke with a start, gripping the sheets in front of her. She had begun to despise her dreams—or rather her recurring nightmares. Her mind seemed to have a talent for reminding her of things she would much love to forget.

The day Mu died to her—before they reclassified him as POW

. . . how she never wanted to feel that way again . . .

"Something wrong?" His lost voice mumbled from his sleep. He still wasn't awake despite the ever increasing grip around his middle.

"No, no everything's fine," Murrue got out, bringing her hand to his face reassuringly. The moment skin touched skin, Mu's blue eyes shot open and he pressed her hand to his cheek again.

"Your fingers are freezing, Murrue . . . you sure you're alright?" With a hard glance, she pulled her hand from his tight grip, hiding her cold fingers from his sight.

"Yes, I said I was fine, didn't I?" The woman huffed before pushing away.

"Murrue, come back to bed," Mu sighed watching her make her way across the cold floor. It was colder that morning—the seasons were changing. He watched her stubborn shivers blankly—that was, until she stumbled and fell towards the floor. Mu was on his feet split-second, but by the time he was, Murrue had already caught herself.

"Alright, Murrue, _now_ go back to bed," Mu almost growled, voice deeper than she was used to hearing it. She shuddered slightly under his hot glare . . . it took a lot to rile him and yet, here Mu stood, clenching his fist tighter when the woman shook her head.

"No, I don't need to," Murrue shot back calmly. "I've been just fine up to now. . . . And I know myself more than you do . . . and I know that with a glass of water and some breakfast I'll be fine."

"How can you be so sure?" Mu's dark voice softened to a near-whisper, "You've been getting worse every day." Murrue shook her head as he stepped closer.

"How could you possibly know that . . . ?"

"I _know_." His tone was so final, so definite, Murrue had no answer for him. She just stood there, blankly looking back as he placed his thick hands lovingly on her arms and positioned himself to look hard into her eyes. "Now . . . _please_ . . . go back to bed for five minutes at least. I'll get you your food and medicine, everything . . . just five minutes, okay? Then you can do whatever you want, against my better judgment of course."

With a nod of her head and a squeeze of his hands, Mu slightly limped out the bedroom door.

"Something's wrong," Murrue muttered, quietly concerned, to herself. Her thoughts were followed up by the familiar sound of something shattering from beyond the door.

"MURRUE!" Confused at his odd-laughing-type cry, she stared at the door. He called for her again, voice rising even higher even though he was only a few feet away.

"Quiet down," she scolded back, swinging open the door. "You're gonna wake—" Murrue couldn't finish, she was swept off her feet before she could get out another breath. Mu gave a laughing kiss to her cheek before setting her down again.

"This is great! It's over! Just amazing!"

"What, what, what?" Murrue didn't understand. She couldn't think of one thing that could switch Mu around so quickly. He'd been all about her being in bed a moment before and now he was swinging her around.

"The war, Silly," Mu grinned back at her inquisitive stare. "The second of the Orb Wars is finally over!"

It took a moment for the news to register and when it did, Mu was thrown back into a hug by Murrue. She couldn't believe it either. The first 'Orb War' only lasted a few months and nothing really major happened military wise, but the second one had been dragging out, the meeting sessions never really helping out with anything.

It had been over a year since the second 'War' started and everyday was just another day possibly leading to full scale battles, when war was fully declared on the other side. Thankfully nothing major had happened yet, but if war was officially declared, their peaceful little neighborhood would be wiped off the map for certain, with it being so close to a military headquarters and all. That and so many people would be called out and everything. It was always horrid to think about, so the day the second 'War' ended was a weight lifted from everybody's shoulders indeed.

They kissed again.

"Mama, Daddy, why are you making so much noise?" Evi's loud but sleepy voice came from the stairway. Mu and Murrue turned to look at her, eyes widening.

"Evi . . ." Mu started, slipping his hands away from Murrue to walk towards his daughter. "What is Matt doing upstairs . . . ?" Mu swept the toddler into his arms, making the little boy laugh.

"I wanted to see why you were being so loud and Mattie wanted to come too so I let him." Evi smiled, dark-sand hair flapping around with her over exaggerated nod. "Oh, and don't worry, Daddy. I carried him up the stairs." The parents didn't think their hearts could drop any farther and with the news . . . they did.

"Okay," Murrue interrupted. "I'll tell you why that's a bad idea later, okay, Evi?"

Matt had grown a lot in a short period of time. He had just started to walk on his own and, with Evi's constant energetic help, he was getting better, his footing more sure. Matthew still, though, hadn't said a word yet. It didn't trouble doctors or anything, that was normal, but . . . Mu's little order to the baby was not forgotten and it came up jokingly about whether Matthew had heard him or not. _'You, stay cute and silent as long as you can, you hear me? That's an order.'_

The little boy blinked his blue-grey eyes at the three of them.

"Okay," Mu heaved a sigh, running a free hand through his hair. "Murrue, I'll take Evi back downstairs. You get back in bed—don't think I forgot . . . Matthew, you're coming with me. Okay? Okay."

"Aw, but Daddy," Evi whined as she reluctantly followed her father. "I'm not tired!"

"I never said for you to go to bed, Evi," Mu chuckled lightly, making his way down the steps. "I remember you telling me that you were going over to Tyler's house today . . ." Evi gasped, obviously remembering herself. Today was Saturday and whenever she went over to Tyler's house early on a Saturday, it meant they were going to do something fun—like the movies or shopping or something. Going out with Tyler and his mother was always fun. Evi ran the rest of the way down the stairs, laughing.

After Evi was changed and everything, Mu hauled the two kids up the stairs, setting them down in the kitchen at their respective places to eat. To Mu's grateful annoyance, breakfast had already been served and was waiting for each one of them, nice and ready. Even Matt's and Evi's food were cut up just right. It meant Murrue didn't go straight to bed.

With a sigh, Mu told the two kids to stay put while he ran to quickly get himself changed. Once inside his bedroom, which was connected to the kitchen, Mu stared long and hard at the waiting Murrue, sitting sweetly, covered up in bed, hot food beside her with a condescending smile on her face.

"Murrue . . ." He sighed, long and hard, making his way beside her on the bed. She pushed her food to the side and slid easily out of the covers as Mu sat down. "Murrue . . . I'm sorry." She cocked her head, leaning into him slightly.

"About what?"

"Well, I've been back a year . . ."

"What? How is that—"

"A year since I came back . . . And it's been so long and yet time's flown by so fast," he finished, still not making the best of sense in her eyes.

"That's because it hasn't been a year," Murrue retorted with a smile to lighten his. "It'll be a year two weeks from now _exactly_." Indeed, he did smile, but it didn't last.

"But still, the reason I was sorry, it was for the way I was earlier . . ." Mu's 'apology' clicked in her mind as he went on. At some points, she was sure she heard his voice trembled, but it was a fleeting impression. "It's just that your . . . 'condition' . . . you've been fighting it going on two years now and . . . It's been taking it's toll . . . and though you may not realize it, every time I—"

"Aw," Murrue interrupted quickly, voice calm and low, almost sensual. "That's too serious to talk about this early in the morning, Mu . . . come closer, have a bite. It's good," she teased holding the small shred of bread under his nose. Mu, already sitting beside her, grinned at the invitation. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he pulled her onto his lap as he reached out to bite the tantalizing food, but Murrue popped it in her mouth before he could eat it.

"Hey, that's not fair," he quietly revealed, voice dark but laughing as he followed the track the food had taken, kissing Murrue, tasting her breakfast on her slightly parched lips. He couldn't resist. ". . . yum."

There was silence between them. Murrue leaned into his inviting warmth and he into her, placing his chin lightly on her head, breathing in her almost intoxicating scent. The mutual understanding silence was welcomed.

Then Evi had to ruin it.

"Mama? Daddy? How long does it take to get dressed into day clothes? Because it's taking you a very long time. . . . Um, Daddy?" Mu rolled his eyes and Murrue felt his arms around her sag.

"Coming," he called, sighing his lungs out as he picked Murrue off so he could stand. She couldn't hold in her slight laughs at his melodrama. After quickly throwing on some clothes, Mu walked out of the room towards the kids, leaving Murrue to laugh to herself.

---

"No, that's fine . . . Yes, Saturday at Five, okay, I'll see you tomorrow, okay, thanks," Murrue nodded quickly at her conversation before slamming the phone receiver down as Mu stepped into the living room. She silently cursed to herself as she smiled. Evi stuck her hand in her mouth to keep from laughing as she watched.

"Who was it, Murrue?"

"It was . . . my doctor." She knew she'd made the mistake when Mu suddenly lost his calm composure.

"Oh! Is everything alright? What did she want? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Mu, don't worry . . ." Murrue glanced over at Evi and Matt: she, grinning uncontrollably and he, just sitting there.

"If I had a nickel every time I heard that . . ." Mu sighed, realizing he wouldn't get any farther. "If the doctor calls again, give her my thanks and if not, I'll still be getting our food anyway . . ." With another sigh, Mu smiled as he regretfully stepped out the door, tiredly giving up. It wasn't like they would tell him and besides, Mu still had to get the groceries. As the door closed behind him, Evi burst out laughing.

"That wasn't Doctor, Mama . . . Tyler's mama isn't a doctor." Murrue smiled at her children and pressed a finger to her lips.

"Don't tell, Daddy."

---

Two weeks and several hushed phone calls later, Murrue was ready to him what it was about, though never connecting it to her secrecy.

"We're going to Kara's house for dinner tonight . . . sort of like a big dinner to—I don't know— . . . 'celebrate' that a year's past since you came back," she smiled thinly at him.

"Kara's . . ." Mu racked his brain for a moment, mind stubbornly drawing a blank at the reason why his stomach flipped. Realization made him jump. "I'm not going there." Mu shook his head and stepped away hands up. "No way in hell . . ."

"What do you mean by that, Mu?"

"Did you even stop to think . . . ?" He couldn't finish his thought. Instead, he jumped on to the next one. "Daniel, her _husband_, didn't come back and you think it's alright to hold a 'fancy gathering' to honor _my_ _return_ in _her_ house? How painful can it get?"

Mu tried hard to remember Daniel in his talk. They never really spoke—it was their wives who were the friends. The man had come over some times but other than that . . . His sons looked just like him, but he was quiet like Mu knew Matthew was going to be. That was all Mu could remember of the man. A Military man through and through, he'd gone off a few days after Mu had become a POW and a few days after making it home, Murrue had told him that Daniel didn't.

Murrue took a breath to steady herself.

"First, _she_ invited us, it was _her_ idea. Second, Kara is my friend. She was there for me when you weren't." Mu's throat constricted at her casually thrown statement. He couldn't tell if Murrue saw his stifled reaction or not, she kept going. "And third, she—"

"Okay, okay," he almost spat, having to get away from the uncomfortable situation she had unknowingly put him in. ". . . I get it."

Later, though, it was as if their tense conversation from before never happened. Murrue was sitting down before her vanity, getting herself ready for their dinner in less than an hour. She sat in a thin dressing gown, though—Mu didn't know which dress she was going to wear. Mu stood quietly by the window of the room, already ready, looking out on the street below.

Murrue watched a roguish grin silently slip its way across his face, eyes never straying from the window.

". . . What are you thinking about now?"

"Hm?" His laughing blue eyes found their way to hers. "Suddenly jealous of my thoughts, Murrue?" Murrue froze, what he said . . . it reminded her of a thought she'd rather not to have had. After a short moment, she realized what Mu had said right then.

"What?—No!" She blushed furiously. "No!—I—" Mu laughed, bringing himself closer to her.

"Why do I have a feeling that we're not going to be having a 'nice, fancy dinner'?" He wondered aloud. Murrue's eyes widened as he took that last step to land himself behind her. Mu grinned to her in the mirror as he placed his hands on her shoulders to whisper in her ear. "Don't worry, I can act surprised," he murmured before placing a quick kiss to her cheek. "Thank you—"

Mu slowly realized how tense she was beneath his touch. Instead of retreating his hands, their grip on her almost tightened. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing's the matter, why would you think that?"

"Because something is . . ." Mu smiled, condescending, knowing. "Come on, Murrue, you can tell me . . ."

"I've been thinking . . ."

"Oh, that's always a bad sign," he laughed. Murrue glared at his grinning face in the mirror. Her shoulders sagged slightly.

"It's just that," she didn't want to go on, but, pushing away the bad taste in her mouth, she kept going. "You haven't seen Kara in so long and . . ." Mu cocked his head suspiciously—he didn't understand.

"And . . . what?" Murrue tensely sighed, trying to find her words, trying to word it right.

"Remember that innocent talk we had . . . you know, about our 'dreams' . . . ?" She felt his hands stiffen slightly on her shoulders.

"I can recall it, why?" Murrue nervously smiled, diverting her eyes away from the mirror before her.

"Well . . . after I described him, I said 'thank God for unanswered prayers,' but . . . after yours, you said nothing . . . not to mention—"

"Murrue, Murrue, Murrue . . ." Mu 'sighed,' shaking his head almost as if sad. His thick hands finally left her shoulders as he walked away towards the door. ". . . I'll be downstairs—helping the other princess into her 'ball-gown,' you know. It's the red one, right?"

"Yes—no, actually, make it the yellow," Murrue corrected, going back to putting on her make-up, trying to hide her nervous confusion.

"Well, what's wrong with red?"

"She should be in the yellow," she told him again, quickly regaining her 'footing.'

"Hmm, Tyler's going to wearing that black ensemble of his, right?" Mu wondered aloud, leaning in the doorway, pensively holding his chin.

"If I know Kara, then yes . . ."

"Well, then Evi should wear white," Mu corrected like it was the most obvious thing. Murrue raised an eyebrow dangerously.

". . . Should I be implying something . . . Mu . . . ?" It took a short moment for the man to realize what Murrue was all suspiciously up in arms about. This time it was his turn to pink.

"What?—_No_!—I didn—"

"The yellow dress," Murrue interrupted firmly. "Yellow. Please and thank you." Mu sighed and childishly rolled his eyes as he walked off, closing the door behind him. Murrue called after him. "Oh, and M—" She didn't finish as coughing interrupted her.

Murrue kept on coughing beyond the closed door as she almost frantically reached over for the always nearby glass of water. Mu held his ear to the door, a sad tint to his eyes. He would have moved in to help her, but he knew full well she'd just push him away.

Lately, Murrue's sickness had gone beyond 'dizzy spells' and included coughing. Another sign that meant she was "progressing." But it was good, though—the doctor had said that without that medicine she takes everyday, Murrue would have started having her coughing spurts long ago.

She gasped, finally able to breathe, sputtering out the extra water she had tried to gulp down in her hurry. Calming herself down, Murrue leaned forward on her vanity, head in hands. Even though she was used to the random attacks, every time she had one, her heart sank lower. It was her _reminder_.

". . . Murrue," Mu muttered, quietly from the open doorway—he'd pushed it open a crack. A laugh picked up in his voice, "next time you do that, don't try to drown yourself, okay?" She couldn't help but 'laugh' at his lightening 'joke' as he quickly made his way downstairs—Evi had been calling.

". . . I wont," she smiled lightly.

---

"You ready yet?" Mu called up, preoccupied with fixing Matthew's 'suit' while also braiding Evi's long hair while keeping both the children still in their excitement. "Murrue!"

"I'm right behind you," she replied quietly, stepping off the stairs. Mu spun around to be captured in her look. He grinned. _So that's why you didn't want Evi to wear red, eh?_ Murrue looked absolutely stunning in a long deep-red dress even Mu hadn't seen before. Suddenly, he felt way too casual to go to Kara's when standing beside Murrue. She must have read his mind because it was then she cleared it.

"You look just fine yourself, Mu . . ." Murrue kissed him as Evi struggled to cover both her eyes and her little brother's. After their little 'embrace' was over, Murrue struggled to get out of the house claiming how they were already late, but Mu cleanly stopped her.

"Jacket, Murrue," he revealed stonily, reaching into the closet for the long, black coat for her.

"Mu," she sighed, hand still on the doorknob, "it's nice outside—I don't need one."

"Ahh, but when we come back, we'll be walking back in the dark . . ." He thrust the coat into her hands diving back into the closet for Evi's and Matthew's.

"Aw, but it's less then five minutes!" Evi joined in on the whining. Though she didn't fully understand what Mu meant by it—she didn't want to wear her puffy purple jacket either. Murrue laughed, forgetting just who it was Evi had seemed to defend. Out of habit, Murrue carefully knelt down beside Evi to help coax the covering on. Mu took on Matt, sliding his dark blue jacket on. The father held off a shiver. The little boy kept staring at him blankly, as if seeing something in Mu's face the man couldn't feel. Matthew's blue-grey eyes blinked beneath his dark hair as his gaze traveled quickly to Evi. His mouth opened, out popping a small gargle of baby speech that was rare to hear from the quiet boy.

"Daddy, something's caught in Mattie's sleeve . . .—this hand," she pointed out, holding out her own. Curious, Mu unstrung the boy's arm from his jacket only to have a small stick fall out. Evi giggled and Matt smiled.

"Evi . . ." Mu was speechless, but Murrue picked up the question.

"How did you know?"

"I knew," Evi shrugged. "I know when something's wrong with Mattie." Mu and Murrue shared a look with each other before Murrue's eyes fell to the clock.

"Darn, we're _really_ late!" She jumped up, helping Mu off the floor—his leg was acting up again—and started for the door, one kid on each hand. With a laugh, Mu grabbed Murrue's coat left on the floor and followed her outside.

"Did you forget something?" He whispered in her ear when he caught up to her, draping the warm coat over her shoulders. She blushingly thanked him. Mu freed one of her hands, bringing Evi to his side.

After the young family crossed the street, Mu's eyes widened with realization before melting into one of his roguish grins.

"Why are you grabbing my arm, Murrue . . . ?" He asked childishly, looking down at her. Sure enough her free arm was wrapped tightly around his, like she never wanted to let go.

". . . Because . . ." She paused and thought over why it was she was holding on so tightly. "It's gonna be busy in there so I don't want to lose you in there." She couldn't tell him the _real_ reason why.

"Busy?" His face arched innocently, stopping in his tracks right before the neighbor's door. "And I thought we were just going to have a peaceful dinner . . ." Murrue blinked at his grinning face. Mu laughed. "I never said I what I thought this was . . . you've been telling me everything. Don't worry, I said I'd act surprised."

After a few moments of pensive silence, Murrue smiled.

"Don't flatter yourself, Mu. Its not all about _you . . ._ this is also a gathering to celebrate the final conclusion of the second Orb War."

". . . Oh, really . . ." To show his approval, Mu leaned forward to graze his lips over hers—Evi whining as he did so.

"Why do you _have_ to do _that_ . . . while I'm watching?" Mu laughed, picking Evi up beside him with some trouble. Matthew just looked on from his standing spot beside Murrue, holding her hand tightly. Evi flattened out her yellow dress, braids flapping as she struggled in his arms.

"Well, what would you rather we did?" Mu challenged her, looking straight into her russet eyes. All four of them seemed to forget they were standing right in front of Kara Diango's silent house. Evi paused and cocked her head at the question.

"Aw, I don't know, Daddy . . . something fun." Evi shrugged as she played absent-mindedly with his hair, pushing it into his eyes.

"And this is fun?" Mu retorted laughing, as Murrue giggled slightly beside him. Both the children smiled as he struggled to push his hair back into place as best he could—Evi had screwed it up.

As Mu struggled, Evi leaned over and pressed the doorbell. The front door was wrenched open immediately like they'd been waiting impatiently forever. Mu mouthed along with the 'SURPRISE' before beginning his 'acting' over how 'surprised' he was. Both Evi and Murrue had to struggle not to laugh. Matthew just cocked his head.

The family was enveloped by the horde of guests and was quickly taken inside. Once Evi and Matt were placed aside in a makeshift nursery with the other kids and such, the party really 'started.'

_Every_body was there. Not only past friends off the Archangel, but neighbors and everything. It was funny to Mu, how with each person that greeted him, how many had no idea he came back until they received the invitation for the 1st Year 'party.' Of course, he hadn't really seen that many people since coming back. The neighbors and close Military—that was about it.

Kira and his friends were all there to shake Mu's hand and to talk. Murrue was pulled close to his side throughout all of it. The older man wasn't used to the attention at all.

Murrue, though, was silently always on the lookout for Kara, the woman who's house they were all in. She had seen her friend at the beginning but after that . . . it was like the dashing woman had just disappeared.

---

After it all simmered down, and everything really important was out of the way, Mu's shoulders sagged as he leaned 'exhausted' against the wall, finally 'relaxed.' Murrue smiled. The two of them talked about random things with random people, finally enjoying the party—the real reason for it all almost lost.

Mu finished laughing over something about Evi and Tyler with Kira, Athrun, Cagalli, Lacus, before turning to Murrue.

"I'll be right back, okay?" He told her. "And I suggest you get a drink, you know . . . incase." His voice rose a bit higher, reminding her of before, back in their room. Murrue nodded as he promised he'd be right back again before making his way through the party and out of sight. Murrue waited for over five minutes, but Mu never came back and she was sure she hadn't moved at all.

That was when she started asking around.

"Has anybody seen Mu?"

"Yeah, where is our returning 'hero' anyway?" Their usual answer wasn't one Murrue liked. With each question, her heart started racing again. It wasn't a particularly large house. The man of honor at a party shouldn't be _that_ hard to find.

"Oh, Ms. Murrue?" Andy Waltfeld walked up to her with a smile—it was mixed with an emotion . . . she just couldn't place. "I think I saw him making his way towards the kitchen or something. I'm sure you'll find him there."

She thanked Andy and with a new determination, peeled her way though the crowd to where the kitchen stood, a heavy feeling weighing down on her.

---

Mu was splayed out lazily in one of the chairs of the dimly lit kitchen reveling in the soft 'silence,' busily staring down at all the food set out on the table. The smell of the place was heavenly; it made his stomach growl with every breath.

"If you want something, then take it," she laughed, "you're a guest too, Mu." Without waiting another moment, he had already popped one of the appetizers cleanly into his mouth. The taste made his mouth water even more.

"Thank you," he murmured between chews. "It's absolutely delicious." She spun around from her spot at the stove, blond hair flying, green eyes flashing.

"You're acting like you've never had my cooking before, Mu."

"I haven't . . . haven't I?"

"Mu," she sighed with a smile. "Remember before Evi? Yes, there was life before your daughter—But, remember how both you and Murrue decided not to cook because your dishes tasted horrible?"

"Hey . . ." Mu's eyes narrowed at her. She laughed.

"It's the truth! Back then, you were always stealing food from me."

"Oh yeah . . ." Mu realized with a grin, "I must've forgot, sorry."

"No, it's okay . . . Daniel was the same way." Mu looked down, that twinge stirring within him again. It's the pain every soldier gets when talking with the loved one of one that didn't make it back. The guilt of somehow being alive.

"I'm sorry."

"No, don't be . . ." She quietly turned back to her job of cooking, stirring whatever it was that was simmering on the stove. Mu's eyes traveled around the room, landing on a picture frame of the happy family—taken right before Daniel Diango was sent out, never to come back again.

"Tyler and Donnie look just like their father though," Mu muttered, "except Ty's got his mother's beautiful eyes." The warmth on Kara's face wasn't just from the heat of the kitchen anymore.

"Yes," she mumbled out, "but Evi looks just like _you_."

"No, or at least she wont," Mu laughed. "When she grows up, I'll bet you she'll look like Murrue. Her hair's getting darker and it's starting to get wavy—a bit anyway."

"She'll be very pretty." Kara turned away from her cooking and warmly smiled. "—and then comes the time for her first boyfriend . . . oooh, I want to see your face when that happens. It's always the fathers who get clingy . . ."

"What?" Mu was taken aback by the sudden jump in the conversation. Kara went on, almost lost in herself while all Mu could do was listen. He was never that good with Kara—she was his wife's friend 'only.'

"Kids, they grow up so quickly, life's such a blur," she relayed quietly. "My father always told me that. I was the youngest out of a brother and sister so I had the luxury of watching their mistakes and learning from them. So, let me assure you, that when Evi grows older, she'll be giving you Hell."

"I bet you Tyler will be worse," Mu grinned, standing up to stretch before popping another snack into his mouth. That time though, he almost missed and he got red sauce on his face and on his white collar. He cursed.

"Oh, Mu," Kara laughed, watering down a cloth, "what are we going to do with you?" She pushed him down into the chair again so she could have an easier reach to his tall form. She was even shorter than Murrue.

Mu watched, half-stunned, as Kara slowly wiped the sauce from his face and then as she started to blot out the spot on his collar, her face came ever closer in her concentration.

"Daniel'd always make a mess of things," she murmured. "He'd either say the wrong thing . . . or not know how to act . . . And he's always break something . . . or spill something. He was casual to a fault, even though he was so quiet at times . . ." Mu stiffened in his chair as her close face gave way to a small tear forming at the corner of her eyes. ". . . I really miss him . . . He was just . . .— . . . Kinda like you, Mu."

Mu swallowed—hard.

The blonde beauty with dashing green eyes leaned forward and, without anymore of a warning, pleasingly kissed him.

And Murrue saw it all.


	8. Pasts Coming Back

Okay, yeah, First, remember that warning I put about why this was seperate from the Never/Never story?

Second, I think there'll only be two more chapters to this! And the next one is going to have a big surprise! (don't worry, it's a _very_ nice surprise! I promise!)

Hope you're still with me till then . . . thanks for the reviews so far--even if, well . . .

* * *

When her lips pulled from his, Mu stared back into fear-frozen eyes. Kara had set herself in the chair across from him, but her entire body was stiff and her hand was shaking as it went to cover her mouth. For a moment taken in by her reaction, Mu's mind started to work and the first thing he remembered—out of the corner of his eye, a swish of deep-red. 

_Murrue's dress! _

His sense over the situation jogging his mind, in a moment Mu was on his feet and bolting out the kitchen door. The first person he came to, Cagalli, he asked the question he needed answered.

"Have you seen, Murrue?"

"She was looking for you . . . Hey! Is something wrong?" Mu hurriedly said his good-byes to her and without another word walked past a few people, landing himself before Kira. Kira sat unwillingly in the door way of a room. Inside you could see a few children all under his watchful eyes—the people were taking shifts for watching them since . . . Kara was in the kitchen. At the moment it must have been the boy's turn.

"Kid, have you seen, Murrue?"

"Ah, yeah. She said she didn't feel well and was going home. She took Evi and Matt too—said you wouldn't mind."

At the moment, Mu couldn't help but smile.

"Thanks, Kira." Mu smiled again, somehow laughing inside. "See you later," he said, making his way to the door. Under the cloak of the busy party, Mu slid out the door, seemingly unnoticed.

Mu, on his way away from the party could just make out Murrue stopped in front of their house. If he hurried, he could make it to her in time. Yet, when he came to the sidewalk, his feet turned him in the opposite direction even though he had no idea why. Later he realized how hard and fast he was walking—he had to blow off some steam first.

He couldn't believe it! She _kissed_ him and he just sat there, too stunned to do anything. It was her fault. It was all _her_— . . . But . . . then why did he feel so . . .

Mu paused in his heated steps, realizing he was somehow on eth other side of the street facing where home was. Mu reached up and slowly pressed his fingers to his lips, eyes wide.

It was only for a moment, but . . . why did he kiss her _back_?

---

"Mama, why are we going home? Mama, why can't we stay? Mama, why are you so quiet? Mama, why aren't you answering me? Mama, answer me! Mama, say something! _Mama_!"

Murrue froze, stopping in her tracks. It was dark, and their breath clouded lightly around their mouths as they stood outside, only a few steps away from home. Evi, one hand held tightly in her mother's, stared pleadingly up at the figure who wasn't answering. Matthew was held in Murrue's other arm—he'd fallen asleep.

Still there was no answer.

"_Mama_!"

"Evi . . ." Murrue started, her voice trembling. "Inside, okay? . . . Now isn't . . . the best time . . ." A car passed by in the dark, lighting up Murrue's face for her daughter to see. Evi gasped at the forbidden streams silently carpeting Murrue's cheeks.

---

The door banged open into the large, empty house.

"Murrue!"

Mu froze as the front door slowly swung closed behind him. She sat on the steps, waiting, staring at him, not moving. "Evi . . . ?"

"You made Mama cry," was all the little girl said.

Mu's fist clenched as his head turned away. He couldn't even look his own daughter in the eye. "How come Mama's crying, Daddy?" She whimpered.

Mu's blue eyes widened. Evi was . . . "Mamas don't cry, so then . . . why . . . ?" She was scared. And she was crying over it. It was at those times Mu remembered just how young Evi was. Quickly he made his way to her side, the choked running from Kara's house to home had really worked up his leg, but he pushed the pain away to sit down beside her on the steps.

"Mamas do cry," he revealed quietly, wiping away the tiny buds of tears. "But Evis?" He smiled. "Now that's rare." She followed suit and smiled, but her russet eyes still watered.

"But if Mamas do cry, then how come I haven't—"

"She hasn't wanted you to see," Mu told her. "So she hides it . . . But . . . it's always okay to cry."

"If it's so okay, then why does she hide?"

"I don't know . . . I don't know, Evi." They were quiet for a few moments, Evi and Mu both gathering themselves, for entirely different reasons.

"Daddy?"

"Hm?"

"I've seen Mama sad lots of times," Evi said, cocking her head, innocently. "So, does that mean she just hasn't been _that_ sad or she's _been_ that sad and she just hides it?"

"It's a little bit of both, Evi . . . Now, it's about time you go to bed," Mu told her, rising to his feet.

"Aw, but—!" With a bit of a laugh, Mu put his finger over Evi's mouth.

"No, 'buts,' Evi. It's late and you're tired—don't deny it." She was biting her lip to keep from yawning. "I have to talk to your mother anyway."

"Mama's upstairs in your room," Evi revealed, staring up at him from her unmoved spot on the steps. "She told me to go to bed too. Mattie's already asleep so he's sleeping upstairs with Mama . . ."

"Thanks," Mu smiled—he knew what Evi was doing—prolonging her 'awake-time.' Sure enough, when he helped her move off the stairs to her room: "Oh, and Daddy?" Mu laughed and smiled at her 'predictability' as Evi stood in the open doorway. She'd been in her pajamas since he came home as well so she was already for bed. "Tomorrow, when you go get Mama a sorry gift, can I come with you?"

Mu was stopped as he was on his way up the stairs. "It has to be red, you know—oh! And, one of those flowers Mama likes too."

"Sure," he told Evi as he heard the door close quickly behind him. He muttered to himself. ". . . But . . . It's going to take a lot more than a rose to get you to smile at me again, Murrue . . ."

---

He sat there, staring at the door from his spot in the kitchen. Mu couldn't recall how much time had passed since he had made his way upstairs, but, he had been staring at that door for a while—he knew that much.

Mu hadn't been able to bring himself to knock or anything on that white door. The silence behind it was stifling. He'd been trying to think . . . but at the moment, thinking just wasn't working for him. Shaking off any more 'thoughts,' Mu made his way over to the door and knocked before he could turn back.

". . . Murrue?" Her voice came slowly through.

". . . Mu . . . ?"

"Yeah—"

"JERK!" Something was thrown hard against the door. Mu couldn't hold back his grin—She had been waiting for him.

"Aw, come on, Murrue," he whined at the door.

"No way in hell," he heard her comment.

"Please open up. We need to talk face to face . . ." Mu jiggled the handle—locked.

"The door suits us just fine." The door was hit again right where his head was. Mu spoke to the door anyway.

"Didn't you see what happened?"

"Yeah!" Murrue's voice rose. "I saw you kissing my best friend." Mu struggled to keep his voice calm but quickly lost.

"She may be your best friend Murrue, but—God—I'm your _husband_! _She_ kissed me!" Mu's eyes flashed towards the stairwell just incase Evi was there and he thanked fate she wasn't.

"Yeah right!" Murrue spat, voice turning nasty. "Blond hair, green eyes, short stature . . . Describes her quite perfectly."

"Describes who? _Kara_?"

"Your Miss Perfect. Remember?" Mu's blue eyes froze with realization. He couldn't believe Murrue was so . . .

"Oh, my—Murrue, you cannot be serious . . . That's what you're so hung up about? You _believed_ me?"

"Why shouldn't I've?" When her voice rose even higher, Mu realized he's made a mistake.

"No, that's not what I meant!"

"Then what _did_ you mean?" Murrue's voice leveled, trembling in anger. It made a bad taste come to the man's mouth as he regretfully spat out his words.

". . . I lied, Murrue." His fist clenched as he went on. "There, you got me, I said it. I lied.—The reason: You weren't going to leave me alone even if I did push you away. . . . Want the truth . . . ? Here it is. I never really had any 'dream girl.' I-I never thought I'd live long enough to fall for anyone. I thought that I would be dead before my heart was taken . . . But I was wrong. That's where you come in, Murrue. Sure, maybe once I pictured _someone_, but those visions have been lost to me ever since. Let me assure you . . ."

There was silence on the other side of the door. Mu was positive she was listening to him and he was even surer she was just beyond the door. He glanced up at the top corners of the closed door. He could open it anytime he wanted, even though it was locked.

He didn't though, because, if she didn't open up the door for him . . .

No, he couldn't let that happen. Mu felt the anger bubbling up inside him again and he struggled to push it down, to keep himself calm.

"If you don't want to accept that . . . then take that picture you've got in your head and somehow think of that as my dreamed 'the One.' Then, after you've done that," he paused, "rip it in half."

Mu was sure he heard something beyond the door—maybe a rustle or a quick breath. He kept going.

"You're not at all what I was 'searching' for, Murrue . . . you're more . . . I didn't say anything before because I thought you knew . . . I've only ever, and always will only ever, love _you_, Murrue . . . why can't you see—"

The door opened, stopping Mu in his unanswered monologue. Murrue's face appeared from behind it.

". . . Why can't I believe you?" was all that came out of her moving lips. You could easily tell she'd been crying, her red amber eyes told no lies, her parched voice revealed no illusion. The tears started to come again. ". . . you could've pushed her away . . ." Murrue diverted her gaze as she pushed the door closed, but Mu wouldn't let it happen again. He easily kept the door open.

"What?" Mu couldn't believe it. "You're serious, aren't you?" Mu walked towards her into the room and Murrue walked back, keeping the few feet between them at all times. Mu folded his arms, seemingly fed-up. "How did you see me kiss her, Murrue?"

She didn't answer. Her amber eyes looked away from him, focusing on the silent baby cradle in the corner.

"Tell me," he almost 'ordered.' "For I would really like to know." Again, Murrue stayed silent. The 'anger' that had built itself up in Mu had expelled itself just as quickly. His hard stare softened immediately, his hands dropped to his side, his shoulders sagged and he sighed. He wasn't the type to stay mad for very long . . . and with Murrue—it was almost impossible for more than a minute or two.

She had that weakness on him and sometimes, Mu wondered if Murrue knew.

"That kiss . . ." He brought up again—slowly as he took a few steps forward. "Was it like this?"

Mu leaned over and his lips breathed across hers. Murrue had no time to move away, he was gone before that. He stared long and hard at Murrue's frozen face. It was obvious she didn't expect him to . . .

"—or—"

Mu pushed Murrue's body that short distance to the wall behind her so he could have easier access to her lips as he powerfully, yet carefully, took over her mouth.

He took his step back, regaining the distance between them as he tried to control his heavy breathing. Mu knew full well that what he just did could either save him or condemn him—he couldn't think of a middle option.

Murrue kept herself plastered to the wall, eyes shut tight. Her own breathing was light and quick. With a deep breath, Mu pressed on, a new sad emotion mingled with the care in his eyes.

"Or was it like that, Murrue? . . . You know full well I could easily do both."

Mu waited for an answer—until he sharply took in his breath. Murrue, still against the wall, eyes squeezed shut . . . was crying. He could just make it out, the tears forming at the corners of those beautiful eyes that still wouldn't give him the time of day. She shook her head, biting her lip so you couldn't hear her tears.

"Murrue . . ." Mu never thought his heart could drop any farther.

"I . . . can't . . ." He stiffened under her whispered words. Murrue's eyes opened a bit, but not enough for Mu to notice—he was too focused on the tear resting lightly on her left cheek, just waiting to fall. ". . . Just . . . go away . . . _please_ . . ."

---

---(by the way, I was a big fan of ending this chapter here, but I thought that would have been too mean of me)---

---

Murrue was startled. Mu left, just like she had asked, but he didn't say a thing. Mu was a fighter—he never gave up so easily. She had spent—who knows how long in her room. It was still dark outside so it wasn't that long. She literally sat on her bed, mulling over Mu's words—and his kiss—waiting, just waiting—or rather hoping he'd burst through the door, a smile on his face again being insanely childish, like he always was. But he didn't open the door, he didn't come back.

". . . Mu?" Quietly, Murrue peeked through the door. He wasn't in the kitchen either. Her heart started racing again. Even though she couldn't think of a single tangible reason to care, Murrue wanted Mu back.—Even after all the hell he'd put her through. _But, then again,_ she realized, _I've put him through hell as well . . . _

She went to call his name again, but froze, gaze drifting down the staircase to the rooms below. There Mu was, collapsed on the sofa there, completely wiped out. Evi was awake—Murrue had to hold herself back from marching down there and make sure her daughter finally went to sleep.

That was before Evi started poking Mu, trying to get him to wake up. She had a small bear in her arms and had just pushed the sleeping cat off of him so she could sit herself down on his stomach to wake him up.

"Daddy!"

"What is it, Evi," he almost groaned from the weight she wouldn't let up.

"Daddy?" she whimpered again. "I had a nightmare . . ." Mu covered his eyes so the little girl wouldn't see how he rolled them.

"What was it about?" He sighed.

"Tyler said that to die means to go away and never come back," Mu tried to straighten up, but she kept him pinned down. Her voice started to trembled a bit, but she didn't cry—yet. "—and you said Mama was going to _die_ . . . does that mean she'll go away and I'll never—" Mu pat down his daughter's hair in the dark.

"That's what 'die' means, yes," he revealed quietly. ". . . but that's not going to happen . . . because I won't let it—I will _never_ let your Mother go." He smiled. "Don't worry."

"But you're—"

"I said _never_, Evi. I promise.—And I've never broken a promise to you have I?"

"But you said you'd come back," she challenged.

"And I did, didn't I?" He muttered before pulling her towards him. "I've just been up . . . for so long . . . I'm so tired . . ."

Murrue watched as Mu shifted over on the couch to make room for Evi before he finally gave into the sleep that had been attacking him for hours.

Murrue didn't know, but she smiled.

---

Days went by, a week passed. Things were as thick in the air as ever, yet with each moment, each out-there smile or misplaced laugh, it thinned. Mu and Murrue talked—about everything other than what was really on their minds. They kept an arms distance away from each other always, and Mu slept in a different spot each night to keep Evi from getting worried . . . But, even so, with the awkward wall between them, Mu was _always_ testing their boundaries.

Matthew said his first word during that week and they had a 'heated' argument over what he had actually said. Mu _insisted_ that Matt had muttered 'Murrue' yet Murrue _insisted_ upon 'Mu.' Evi, rarely fed up with their 'fighting' even finally announced her little brother had said his own name, 'Matthew' instead of 'Mu' or 'Murrue.' That shut her parents up . . . for that moment, anyway.

In the heat of that joyous occasion, though, they had somehow found themselves in each other's arms. Murrue had fixed the awkward moment by reminding Mu that, "I still hate you—this doesn't change anything."

"Yay!" Mu grinned, not letting her push away. "It's Opposite Day! I still hate you too!"

"You are _way_ too immature . . ."

That earned a laugh from everybody—even when Mu tried to steal a kiss and Murrue threw the joke right back in his face.

"I still love you too much to kiss you yet." She plastered a fake surgary-sweet smile to her own face, grinning up at his bewildered one. "Happy Opposite Day, Mu."

He left her alone a bit after that.

One day, when Murrue was out—she never really told Mu where—Evi was looking up at her father with a pensive look to her face, russet eyes never straying from his blue ones as they dashed around with what he was doing.

"Daddy . . . ?" He made a sound to show he was listening, his other concentration stolen by the crying Matthew—the boy had cut his finger and to a little toddler, a paper cut could feel 'deadly' . . . "Daddy . . . are you and Mama okay . . . ?"

Mu dropped the band-aid in his hand to the floor in his surprise. Bending down to get it, he laughed.

"Why do you say that?"

"Just that! Right there! You and Mama don't talk and I haven't had to cover my eyes . . . and you're always laughing at really weird times . . . and you always stare at each other in the middle of a talk, then you look at me and then you start talking about something completely different!"

"And why do you think that's bad, Evi?" Mu had gone back to fixing up the now quieted Matthew.

"When you're just Daddy, you're sad . . . and when Mama's just Mama, _she's_ sad . . . But, when you're 'Mama and Daddy,' you're happy and I'm happy. But you're sad, I'm sad. And I've been never been sad this long before while you both were here . . ."

Mu stared hard into his little girl's face. She sat, waiting on the counter beside Matthew, her legs kicking out seeing as how she had nothing to rest them on. One of her braids had fallen apart and there was hair all in her face. Mu tried to sift through her simplistic words and was surprised at what he found hidden behind an innocent child's methodology.

Evi's face screwed up for a moment. She went to slide herself off the counter but Mu caught her around the middle last moment and helped lower her gently to the floor.

"Come on Daddy," she urged, pulling his wrist. Confused, Mu went along, only after bringing Matthew along too. Evi brought him out the kitchen and into their bedroom, round to the corner and the closet door right before it. Cocking his head, Mu watched as Evi slid open the door and pointed to the inner most corner of the closet, shadowed from view.

"What?"

"Here," she pointed again.

"What?"

"_Mama's place_," she replied like it was the most obvious thing. She easily saw he still didn't understand. "It's here. I found it one day, when I was playing in your closet. She keeps things there. Many odd things. She told me that I could look whenever I wanted as long as I didn't break anything. She told me never to show you unless it was the right time. And the right time . . . was when she would _never_ show you. Well, Mama's not talking . . . and it's time to show you Daddy, just what it is Mama's kept away."

Mu was battling with himself. Part of him wanted to back away and the other half wanted to drive right in. He couldn't even begin to guess which side would win—Murrue came home.

"Where is everybody?"

"Here Mama!" Evi called, running out of the room. Mu had no choice but to follow suit. When Mu emerged unacknowledged from the bed room, Evi had started to go to work on Murrue. "Mama, I want to go to Tyler's. Can I?—Oh, and Mattie too! Mattie comes!"

"Sure," Murrue smiled without any hesitation. "Let me walk you."

"I can do it myself, Mama," Evi whined. "He's right down the street."

"Down and across, Evi. I'm walking you." With a huff that meant Evi hadn't really expected her mother to ever say yes, Evi started her way down the stairs to get her jacket and everything.

"Wait," Mu spoke up for the first time. "You're letting Evi over there after what happened?"

"Tyler didn't kiss you, did he? His mother did and besides, I will not take away our daughter's closest friend because of a little spat between us, Mu," his wife countered.

"'_Little_ spat'?"

"Besides," Murrue's amber eyes softened as they rested their gaze off his face. "I can sort of see her side. It's understandable . . . I would've done the same thing—probably." Mu stood there, stunned, for a moment before he suddenly found her hidden what was hopefully humor.

"Wait . . . did you just say that if Daniel lived and _I_ died, you'd kiss _him_ because he's just like me?"

"No, Mu! How could you even think that?" Murrue 'smiled,' revealing her thoughts. "He's only like you a _little_ bit."

For once Mu was speechless.

Evi came bounding up the stairs ready, even carrying Mattie's things. Murrue took the little boy from Mu's arms easily. Within moments, Mu watched as the three of them just left without him saying another word.

---

Murrue knocked lightly on the door. It slowly opened, revealing Kara on the other side.

"Murrue . . ."

"Kara," she replied stiffly. Her friend's eyes traveled down to the kids on Murrue's arms and then to the children huddled up behind her.

"You four," Kara smiled, "it's a beautiful day—why don't you play outside today?" Both Tyler and Donnie seemed ecstatic about the idea. They were ready within moments and outside with Evi and Mattie.

"Oh Tyler, you'll never guess what Mattie did!"

"Just stay within the fence," Kara called. Their yard was fenced in.

Murrue smiled at her laughing children as she followed Kara into the home. Once the door closed behind them, Kara quickly made her way to the side of the small hallway.

"'Scuse me for a moment . . ." She told Murrue before picking up the phone and punching in a few numbers. "Hello, Jennie, yes, it's Kara. Look, the '_Quartet'_ is in yard, yes, _them_. Could you keep an eye on 'em for me? I'm a bit busy inside . . . Thank you." Kara set the phone back down and she quietly made her way to kitchen, Murrue following her. "Would you like something to drink? I was just making something hot for the boys . . ."

"Oh, I'm fine."

"Okay," Kara smiled, sliding a mug of coffee into the woman's hands. Murrue smiled at the gesture. Kara knew her too.

"Kara . . ." Murrue started after finally swallowing down the somehow overlooked awkwardness. "We need to—"

"No, _I_ need to, Murrue," Kara smiled, sitting herself down in one of the kitchen chairs. It was harder than she thought to say it. "Murrue . . . we're moving."

"What?" Murrue dropped down to the chair beside her 'friend.' It was like with Mu . . . she couldn't be as angry as she should have been—not faced with that situation.

"Yes, my job thinks I'm better suited somewhere else." She shrugged, blond hair resting limply on her shoulders. "I was going to tell you at the party, but . . . it didn't work out like either of us had planned." Both Murrue and Kara couldn't hold back small hints of a smile at the irony of it.

"But . . ."

"Yes, I know," Kara finally looked Murrue somewhat in the eye. "Evi and Tyler might suffer a bit. But we won't be that far away . . . they could meet up easily once, maybe twice, a month? With a bit more planning than now, of course." Murrue blinked. She'd been there for a while and yet all they'd talked about were the kids and Kara's moving. It was like with Mu—they avoided the topic altogether, getting nowhere in how to solve it.

Kara looked hard into Murrue eyes and sadly smiled, understanding what was on her friend's mind.

"You still haven't forgiven him . . . have you?"

"Kara!" Murrue couldn't believe it.

"Well that's just _stupid_," the woman breathed, setting her coffee down harder than she meant. "Get a grip, Murrue!—In this past week, where has Mu been? By your side or off gallivanting somewhere? The answer you get is what you need to realize. I won't let you come here and . . . _torture_ yourself by avoiding him. Not you two." Kara couldn't take it—not with them.

Murrue stared blankly back at her, trying to process it while all the while the conversation she had with Evi on the way to Kara's went over and over in her mind.

_'I showed him your place Mama—I'm sorry but you're welcome, okay?'_

_'Wait—'my place'?'_

_'Yeah, Mama. Your **place **. . . '_

"Oh, God, I have to go," Murrue realized. She could just see Kara's weak smile. As she went to leave, Murrue stopped. "Wait, Kara, when are you—?" Her smile broadened at the question.

"Oh, six months or so . . . We saw the house—It's beautiful." It was quiet for a moment. "Oh, and it's only a walk to Daniel's grave from there, so Donnie and Tyler can see him again . . ."

"Before you go, Kara, you've got to make us dinner again."

"How rude," Kara laughed, getting the message Murrue sent to her as the brunette quickly left the house.

Kara's green eyes drifted to a picture in her kitchen—one of her favorites. It was the four of them—Mu, Murrue, Daniel and herself. It brought back memories.

_Mu . . . I didn't kiss only because you remind me of Daniel . . . I always liked you . . . But Murrue's got you now and if I know her, she'll never truly let you go. Like me with Daniel._

_---_

Mu sat on the corner of his bed, windows of his room open—he enjoyed the semi-crisp air occasionally blowing through. It was quiet as heck in his house, with only himself in it. He kept looking over at the closet door. Evi hadn't closed it all the way—it was open a bit and it was beckoning him. It took all his common sense to stay put in his spot on the bed. But what Evi had said before taunted him to no end.

Gladly ridding himself of all common sense, Mu succumbed to his overwhelming curiosity, stood up and stiffly made the short walk from the bed to the closet. Peeling open the door, Mu rested down on to his knees for a better reach inside that hidden place Evi had showed him before.

He remembered how he'd put that tiny alcove there and seemingly forgot. As his hand dug in there and pulled out lost trinket after memory, photo after letter, his eyes lit up with each item.

Murrue's necklace . . . The engagement ring box . . . the dried flowers they both wore at their wedding . . . they were all in there. His hand finally gripped a large cloth. Pulling it out, it was his Military jacket—from all that time ago. He had always wondered where it went. They had sent it home after he was pronounced MIA and then POW . . .

After staring at the stiff fabric for a few minutes, memories running through his mind faster than before, Mu blinked himself back to reality and quickly re-folded the jacket.

A thin paper slipped out of the pocket, catching his eye. Picking it up and carefully unfolding it, Mu read over the letter's contents. It was in his messy handwriting—a blue pen too.

His hands kept shaking, not believing his eyes. It must have been a trick . . . It had been years and yet . . .

He remembered—every bit of this paper.

Every thought, every feeling, every slip of his pen that made his writing even more harder to bear.

He could remember it all. But it wasn't what he knew, it what he didn't know that scared the hell out of him. _Why would Murrue still have this? Why did she have to get it? She wasn't supposed to read it—she was never supposed to read any of my letters . . . But, that can't be helped now, can it? What happened that day cannot be changed._

"But—she kept it . . . ? Why . . . ?" He murmured aloud to himself.

"Because she couldn't bring herself to throw it away . . ." Her trembling voice came soft from behind him. Tense, Mu spun his upper body around to see her standing in the doorway, light shadowing her face. She looked down at him, with his scared little boy of a face, while he crouched before the closet, items strewn across the floor in front of him.

"Murrue . . ." Mu pushed himself to his feet, eyes never once losing her shadowed ones. Her gaze swept the room as she moved closer to his stunned form, frozen stiff.

"It also served as a reminder for me . . ." Her shoulders sagged and her head fell as she gripped Mu and brought herself into him. ". . . of how I never want to feel that way again.—Even if I still 'hate' you, I never . . ."

Taken aback by her gently falling tears, Mu's body let go of all the grip he had: in his hands, on his heart, in his sense . . .

As he held Murrue closer, enjoying the warmth he had lately come to miss so greatly, the letter which had once become the reason for all their sorrows fell neatly from his hand, already serving its purpose.

It was dated the day before he became dead to the world.

_Dearest Murrue,_

_If you're getting this then, well, I'm sorry. _

_Rest assured that if I came back, this scrap of paper would have gone straight to the fire . . . You're angry with me, I know, because I didn't write or call or anything for the past three weeks, right? I bet you are! . . . The truth is, if I could call, I wouldn't be able to take hearing you so close and yet you being so far . . . And I have been writing you letters like I said I would. Two—maybe five a day, but they all get thrown to the fire because I can't think of the right things to say. How do you word a letter that means more than 'Yep, we had some more training today . . . I'll write tomorrow—maybe' while still not letting it be a romantic love letter? I can't write love letters—In fact, I probably could . . . but not to you. No words could describe and, to me, nothing could be sweet enough for you. _

_The whole reason I was called out here is going down tomorrow. So, I've taken my time to write this much (which is a lot, let me assure you, compared to what I've thrown away before . . .) _

_Give Evi a kiss good-night for me and save one for yourself and I'll replace it when I get back, okay? Remember that I'll always be with you. _

_I love you, Murrue. This might be my last attempt at a letter._

_Always there and in love with you, _

_**Mu**_

"There might be hope for us yet, Murrue," he laughed.


	9. Blinded Promises

Okay, one more chapter left after this one! (And possibly an Epilogue…) Anyway, I just wanted to say thanks for reading and I promised a nice surprise for this chapter and there is one (or two if you want to be specific) This chapter is shorter than the last two, but it's about the length of the other.

I cannot believe how long this 'Part Three' is . . . Over eight chapters! The other two parts each had four short ones to their names . . . For that I'm sorry though, I've never been good with writing stories that go over a long period of time. If you recall, Part One spanned three days, Part Two spanned four weeks and now this Part Three? Oh, Two years or so (104 weeks / 730 days /1,051,200 minutes /etc. --check my math). . . So sorry if it's very choppy.

Okay, I've taken up enough space, on with the story.

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Blinded Promises**

Mu sighed.

That was all he could do. It was dark in his open house, the sun long since gone down and there was only a sliver of moon to illuminate the place through the windows.

He was tired, but he kept busy by counting the seconds that passed by in the minutes shone brightly on the night clock across the hall. It was Twelve-thirty already. Mu sighed again.

He sat in the center of the couch. The two princesses were asleep on each of his arms and his son had curled up in his lap—heck, even the cat was purring in its sleep a few cushions away. To Mu, the entire world was asleep except him. Both his arms and legs were asleep from the pressures of the people leaning into them, and if he shifted, he felt the shooting pain that came along with limbs falling asleep for the long-term. So Mu was absolutely stuck, but he felt like he could never be happier.

The family had gathered for a book reading. Evi wasn't tired, and surprisingly, neither was Matt, so Evi pulled out five random books—three picture and two lengthy novels—and insisted Mu and Murrue read them aloud. Somehow, they had small fights over certain things, but after slowly getting over each quarrel, they picked up reading again. It certainly let the time fly. Before Mu knew it, his family had fallen asleep, leaving him alone awake . . . again.

With a smile, Mu turned to face her resting face.

"Murrue . . ." He whispered, moving his arm to shake her lightly. "Murrue," he called again. He woke somebody, but it wasn't his wife. Evi yawned and rubbed at her eyes.

"What is it, Daddy?" His eyes narrowed in his caring.

"Oh, Evi . . . Go to sleep . . ." Her face broke out of its sleep instantly.

"I'm not tired!" She retorted, pulling on his shirt for emphasis. Murrue stirred; Matthew didn't move. Mu's face pulled into a laughing frown. His mind traveled to the perfect answer.

"I'll give you a dollar if you stay up till morning," he offered with a smirk. Evi's russet eyes widened gleefully.

"Okay!" Mu blinked in response.

"Huh? Odd," he muttered to himself. "It always works when Murrue does it . . ." He'd seen her do it so many times—it was like a tricky little band-aid she'd even used on him a few times. 'I'll give you a dollar if you hiccup.' 'I'll give you a dollar if you cough.' Each time they tried for a dollar they couldn't do it, yet . . .

"It's because she knows you'll give it to her anyway, Mu," Murrue revealed sleepily from her spot across from Evi.

"Hey!"

"It's true . . . You're the man who can't say 'no' to those he cares about." Murrue stifled a yawn as she woke herself up. Mu playfully glared at her.

"That's a complete and total exaggeration."

"Really?" Murrue cocked her head, a knowing grin spread across her face. "If I asked for a rose, tomorrow morning there'd be a rose beside me. If I asked for the moon, you'd try to get me the moon and then you'd somehow find a way to fit it in our backyard."

"There's a moon rock in our closet," he revealed almost sheepishly. Murrue blinked, eyes widening, mouth partly open. He grinned at her surprised face. "I am the guy who can make the impossible, possible, after all." Murrue couldn't resist a roll of her eyes as she pushed herself off of him while sweeping the out-cold Matthew into her arms.

"Come on, Evi," she called back. "Bedtime."

"Aw, but Mama—" Murrue shot a glance to Evi and suddenly the little girl yawned. Sliding off the couch, she silently shifted her way to the bedroom she shared with her brother.

Murrue smiled, looking back to Mu as their eyes met. He was still on the couch, the color almost drained from his face, eyes wide in some undefined emotion. He smiled back—weakly.

When Murrue made her way out of the darkened nursery and closed the door, Mu had somehow made it to his feet. The dazed look still held to his eyes.

"Now that was just unfair . . ." He half-laughed partly whining. Murrue just smiled back . . . yet he was sure it was a smirk.

"You're too soft of a father, Mu." She retorted quietly.

"Ouch." He craned his neck, still unsure whether she was joking or not. Murrue laughed lightly in response, turning away.

"Come on, it's our bedtime too—We're both tired."

"Wait." Mu's hand fluttered out resting on her far cheek to turn her head towards him so their eyes met.

His fingers that had been tracing her jaw pulled her face up to lightly meet his lips. By that intimate touch, Mu was already ensnared. He counted every moment, savored every taste. It had been two months since the whole "Kara-Kiss" thing, and, even thoughMurrue had hugged him, laughed at/with him, and cried over him, they had yet to _truly_ kiss one another. It hurt Mu inside to see her, with her being so close yet so far at the same time. And his body ached for her missed contact every time she came within reach.

Mu thought for sure he had screwed up again and was waiting for the push or slap he deserved, yet, his breath was caught in his throat when Murrue pushed up on her toes so to increase the pressure of his lips against hers.

Mu was lost.

Murrue was confused. All throughout that kiss, the part of her consciousness that was still struggling to make sense attacked her body's reaction. Why had she given in to him so easily? The moment wasn't exactly 'romantic' . . . nor were any of their words leading up to their kiss . . . so then, why?

She needed him—and she couldn't hide that she needed him anymore.

"Mu . . . _please_ . . ." She whispered against his mouth. He instantly withdrew.

"Please what?" He asked, a quiver to his tone in his fear.

"Do this," she muttered, the last of her sense fluttering away as her arms willingly encircled his neck, bringing him closer in a deeper, shameless connection. Mu smiled against her.

"This I can do," he almost growled, carrying her up the stairs.

The bedroom door closed quietly as the clock struck One.

---

Murrue opened her eyes slowly against the light, wide awake yet half-asleep. She reached out, but her fingers came across something else.

A rose.

It was a white rose, but the tips of the soft petals were red. Murrue smiled remembering her conversation with him the night before. Sitting up in bed, Murrue's gaze turned to the other side of the bed where a tall vase of red and white roses were waiting. Beside them was a note covered with . . . a rock.

Picking up the rock and feeling it between her fingers brought another smile as Murrue read the dainty note. '_For the woman who can't have just one, love the man who can't say no._' Slipping out of bed and slipping into some clothes, Murrue made her way into the lightly lit kitchen. The doors were open across from her, leading out to a small stone balcony washed in the early morning sunlight. With any breeze it was cold, yet even with it, the balcony was so welcoming—even without the fact that Mu was standing there. Back turned, leaning on the railing, obviously preoccupied with something.

Murrue started moving closer, but something announced her presence to the man for he swung around to face her.

"I see you got the flowers," he grinned, pulling her attention away from the hand he had so un-artfully slid behind his back.

"Yes, and the rock," she smiled back with a laugh. Mu straightened up, visibly hurt yet his eyes were laughing.

"I'll have you know that rock caused me hell. It took forever to find it buried beneath all your junk."

"_My_ junk?" Murrue asked incredulously.

"Okay," he sighed, rolling his eyes, "so it was _my_ junk. But still, it was at the _very_ bottom, and I had to dig so slowly and quietly as to not wake you up. _And—_" Murrue smiled, knowing he wouldn't stop ranting on his own. She placed a light kiss to his lips, shutting him up instantly.

"Yes, thank you."

When she pulled away, Mu's reappearing hand encircled her wrist. He held in his reoccurring fear.

Every time he touched her, held her, lately, he could remember a time . . . when her hand had a perfect fit in his . . . But now, her frail hands fit in his all the same, except there was an unwanted extra space. It was just another reminder of just how much time they had—and even worse, Mu felt like he was the only one to notice it.

His eyes slowly moved from her hand to her face.

"Murrue . . ." He said quietly. "Are we . . . 'okay' . . . ?" He looked into her amber eyes, pleading. "Back to the way things were?"

"Mu," she sighed, "I don't think we can ever go back . . ." He inwardly flinched. "But . . . we're close."

They smiled.

"Compared to yesterday at this time?"

"We're really close," she assured him. Mu stopped playing with her hand and turned it palm side up as his eyes flicked between her face and it. He slid a small black box into her hand.

"Here," he said. "I was looking at the calendar, and . . . I asked for you six years ago today. I wanted to give you this, but it took a while for me to decide when to give it to you. The day I proposed, which was today, or the day you accepted, which would've been two days from now. I still hadn't decided, but with what happened last night . . ." He paused, eyes moving lightly across the kitchen, unsure how to word it. Murrue turned slightly pink. "Let's just say I think that now's the perfect time."

Murrue popped open the small black box and lightly gasped. It was a ring. Just like her engagement ring, its thin silver band encircling the shimmering stone. It was just the same, except, instead of a diamond, a deep red gem sat in its place.

"Evi _insisted_ I get you something red," Mu brought up softly with a laugh. Murrue was quiet.

"But I don't have anything to give you," she muttered distastefully.

"Are you kidding? Murrue . . . I have _you_. There is nothing else I need or want." He leaned forward to kiss her, but she pushed him away.

"Are you implying that I need more than your love?" She challenged with a glare holding up the gift he'd just given her. Mu awkwardly laughed before finding his answer.

"Murrue . . . It's like this. You love a man for his heart, right? His _handsome_ body and his _good _looks," Mu drew out each word, show-fully running his fingers through his hair. ". . . are just a plus." Murrue bit her lip to keep from bursting out in laughter. Mu grinned, missing her struggle for containment. "Get it?"

Murrue turned away quickly losing her battle not to laugh.

"You're a fool," was all she could get out between her laughs. "Your '_handsome_ body and _good_ looks'," she mocked, bringing even more laughter. ". . . and your heart are fine," she giggled. "But your _head_?" Mu cocked his head, not moving since her fit of laughter began. He watched Murrue struggle to the bedroom. She shut the door and a smile came to his lips. Through a slight chuckle he whined.

"Hey . . . that was _mean_."

---

"I'm five! I'm five!" Mu groaned as he plopped himself down on the welcoming couch. Evi's fifth birthday was the day before and every waking moment since Nine AM that day Evi had been literally bouncing off the wall, screaming her age. She wouldn't shut-up . . . and Mu couldn't believe how much he just wanted to yell that to her face. But, keeping his cool the best he could, Mu just rolled his eyes with his headache. He'd gotten used to her jumpiness—but then he went to work—sweet, silent work—and he had to get used to her all over again.

"Daddy, I'm five!"

Evi bounded up onto the couch beside him. Mu took the moment to compare his five-year-old Evi to the little three-year-old in the picture frame beside him on the table. The differences were . . .

"I'm going over to Tyler's again today! Today we're making cookies in honor of me! I can't wait! Tyler's mama's cookies are always so good!" Mu nodded to each statement his daughter told, only half-listening, mind elsewhere.

Murrue had gone out shopping and she still hadn't come back yet and the whole thing about Tyler . . . That family was moving in three weeks already and lately, Evi had spent nearly every day over there or Tyler came over to their house. Mu thought it was almost unhealthy, Evi's lack of socialization when it came to other kids, but . . . with the Diango family soon gone, and Evi's first days of school steadily approaching, he didn't think it to be a problem.

Evi just kept talking and talking and talking . . .—

The phone rang, breaking Mu out of his daze.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Mu LaFlaga?"

"Yes,this is he . . ." Mu's eyes narrowed at the formalily. It never boded well.

"This is Dr. Shay from the North Memorial Hospital . . . It seems that your wife, Murrue, collapsed and she was brought here. We would really like it if--"

"—'ll be right over." The phone fell with a crash.

"What happened, Daddy?" Evi peered into her father's blue eyes cutely.

"That was . . . Tyler's mom," Mu recovered. "She wants to know if it's okay for you and Matthew to go over now instead of later . . ."

"Of course it's okay," she burst, jumping off the couch. Mu didn't even have to tell her to go get ready or to wake and help the sleeping Matt. The nursery door closed and Mu scrambled for the phone again, that time, truly connecting with Kara.

"Hey, Kara, it's Mu . . . yeah, I need a big favor." His eyes glanced over at the still closed nursery door."Take Evi and Matt for today, okay? I don't for how long. Of course everything's okay—why wouldn't it be?" His voice rose, the gravity of it all combing back to him."I'm not upset! And I don't sound it either!—What . . . ?" His heavy breathing slowed down a bit again. Mu held his forehead with his palm, catching his breath.". . . Yeah, yeah, I'm okay . . . sure, see you soon . . . Yes!" He almost shouted back again."I said everything was okay! Oh . . .but Kara, could I, ah . . . borrow your car? Murrue's taken ours . . . okay, okay." When Mu finally hung up, his breathing had once again returned to somewhere near normal. He ran his hand through his hair again as Evi and Matt strutted up to him, all ready.

"Oh, thanks, Evi," he smiled, looking at the both of them.

"Love you, daddy," Matt smiled. The boy said that a lot. It was either that or his repeating what others said to the best of his ability.

"I love you too, Matt," Mu sighed, ruffling up the small boy's hair before going onto what he really needed to say. "Okay, Tyler's mama's coming over to pick you two up. Mama needs some help shopping so I'm going over to help, okay?" His gaze shifted between the two smiling children.

"Okay," Evi smiled. Matthew echoed.

The doorbell rang.

"There she is," Mu announced as he pushed himself off where he had been kneeling on the floor. "I want you two to behave yourselves too," he warned as the door opened. I don't want to hear anything ba—"

"They'll be fine, Mu," Kara's voice assured, turning his attention towards her. "They're with me after all." Mu blinked. He couldn't remember a time when she had been so close—except the time she'd kissed him. Mu was going to respond but the feel of her keys thrust into his hand changed his mind.

"Thanks." He went to walk away, but Kara's grip on his arm held him still.

"What happened, Mu?" She asked, voice low so neither Evi nor Matthew could hear.

"It's Murrue . . . she—" Mu didn't finish. His emotional, fearful tone had shocked Kara into letting the car keys go and with that he dashed away. She was nice enough to drive it up and park it on the street. The red car was quickly fired up and with a wave back to his kids, Mu was gone. Kara awkwardly smiled—she was sure Mu had winked at her as he drove away.

---

"Murrue . . ." Mu heaved a grateful sigh seeing her sitting in the chair across the doctor's office, sitting straight and tall—not like she had just collapsed in a store. She had been moved from 'Dr. Shay' to her regular Doctor, Ms. Addison and Murrue told him that she'd be right back.

During the time they were waiting, Mu couldn't keep still.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"You sure? You sure don't seem fine."

"It was just a bad dizzy spell is all, mixed with how tired I've been lately," she reassured him. "It could have happened anywhere—even if I was home in your arms."

"I'd like to think not." Mu cracked a smile. He went to say something else, but stopped as Ms. Addison came through the door. It had been the first time Mu had actually met the woman in person—he'd talked to her over the phone and such, but nothing really personal. He cocked his head. She looked like Kara, but with black hair instead.

"Sit, Mr. LaFlaga," she ordered, and he obeyed. Sitting down at her desk, the woman interlaced her fingers sternly as she tried to order her words right.

"First of all, Murrue's perfectly fine right now, condition not withstanding. It seems like her little spill today wasn't that harmful." The doctor paused, glancing between the two waiting people sitting before her.

A smile pressed her lips when she noticed their hands were in each other's seemingly unnoticed by those whose hands they were. It made what she had to say that much easier yet that much harder to say. "Well, now that that's out of the way, seeing as how quickly this sickness is progressing even with the medication . . . there's something I need to tell you. There's a cure."

Her words resounded in the small office, echoing loudly in both Mu and Murrue's ears. It felt like the floor had fallen from beneath them, the air had been taken from them, and Mu was sure his heart would burst any moment if it kept beating as hard as it was against his ribcage for much longer.

Their grip on each other tightened, as if somehow testing whether it was a dream or not. Mu felt his wife's nails dig deep into his skin, but he didn't flinch even though it did hurt. He didn't want any of his attention taken away from what the stern doctor had just said.

_There's a cure . ._ .

Ms. Addison cleared her throat in the silence. She had expected at least something to come from the both of them—a gasp at least, but they just sat and stared. She kept going.

"It's just out of the testing stage but it has cured every single patient we've thrown into the program. It consists of six 'sessions' spanning over the course of three weeks. By the end of those three weeks, Murrue will be as good as new. Do you two have any questions?" There was silence in the small office. It was like no one even breathed. Mu and Murrue looked blankly at her, stunned by the news and for once the doctor had to wonder whether the pair had heard her or not. "I'll take that as a no . . . but if you have any in the future, you have both my office and home phone numbers so you can reach me anytime." Still silence. "Okay, Mr. LaFlaga, could you just excuse us for a moment," Ms. Addison smiled warmly, opening the door for him to leave. "Nothing's the matter, it's just that I would like to talk to Murrue privately for a moment—even though it doesn't really matter, she'll tell you later anyway." The woman stood in the doorway waiting for him to leave.

"Oh—Oh, right," he laughed, as his mind just started working once more. Standing up, his hand was gently pulled from Murrue's. With a smile he walked out, leaving the doctor to close the door tightly behind him.

Mu didn't mind being kicked out. His mind was still busy trying to register what had been said. Murrue was going to be . . .

---

The car ride home was quiet enough. Even though both were happy, they each had things weighing hard on their minds. The silence was inevitable, but Mu intended to break it.

"We'll get our car tomorrow, Murrue," he said. It was still parked in the city where Murrue had gone shopping, but Mu was firmly against them finding that car and driving it home. That would mean Murrue would have been behind the wheel . . . and he wouldn't let that happen. "I don't think Kara will mind us borrowing her car again." Mu grinned. Murrue just muttered in agreement, nodding her head.

"So . . ." Mu started again, flexing his fingers on the steering wheel to loosen his grip. His attempts at starting a simple conversation had failed. Time for another try. "So . . . After I left, what did the doctor have to say?" He smiled and looked over at her, waiting for a response.

Looking into her deep amber eyes, Mu was surprised to see an emotion glittering within them he thought it'd be forever since he'd seen last.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine," she smiled, words choked with yet fallen tears.

"Then . . . ?" Mu didn't understand her tears were those of joy. Murrue's arms had encircled her stomach, their grip stiffening. Her eyes glanced to the empty road ahead of them before falling into her lap once more. Her parched lips moved quietly.

". . . I'm pregnant."

Mu slammed the brake and the car came to a complete and total silent stop.


	10. And She Thinks She Needs Me

This chapter is another long one once again.

This chapter also has a song,but I'm putting it at the beginning--yeah, I know--but it fits . . . saddening-ly well, actually. I'm not going to sayit, butI've prepared myself for what you might say when it come to this chapter.

Anyway, all that's left is the Epilogue. Well, Enjoy _this_.

* * *

_She thinks I walk on water,  
She thinks I hung the moon.  
She tells me every mornin' _

_"They just don't make men like you."  
She thinks I've got it together,  
She swears I'm as tough as nails.  
But I don't have the heart to tell her  
That she don't know me that well._

_She don't know how much I need her.  
She don't know I'd fall apart . . .  
Without her kiss,  
Without her touch,  
Without her faithful lovin' arms . . .  
She don't know that it's all about her,  
She don't know I cant live without her.  
She's my world, she's my everything—  
And she thinks she needs me._

_Sometimes she cries on my shoulder  
When she's layin' next to me,  
But she don't know that when I hold her,  
that she's really holdin' me._

_She don't know how much I need her.  
She don't know I'd fall apart . . .  
Without her kiss,  
Without her touch,  
Without her faithful lovin' arms . . .  
She don't know that it's all about her,  
She don't know I cant live without her.  
She's my world, she's my everything—  
And she thinks she needs me. _

Yeah, now the funny thing is,  
she thinks she's the lucky one.

_"She Thinks She Needs Me" -- Andy Griggs _

* * *

Mu ran his fingers wildly through his golden hair. "Ever wonder why you always seem to tell me that when we're in a car?" He breathlessly wondered aloud. 

Murrue stayed quiet, eyes never straying from her lap. Settling his chest, Mu turned to her as he laid his hands lazily on the wheel.

"Murrue?" He asked again, hand reaching out to pull up her chin so he could see the tears slowly slide from her eyes. They weren't joyous tears anymore.

"What's gonna happen . . . ?" She asked softly, searching his eyes for the answers.

". . . What do you . . . ?"

"Mu," Murrue pulled her face from his hold as much as she wanted to lean into his hand instead. "We've already gutted one room for the nursery, and then we'll need another for Evi when she's older and for Matt too . . . We just don't have enough space, do we? And then there's the whole thought of money and—" Mu couldn't resist a smile.

That wasn't what Murrue was afraid of. She had just said it to at least say something. But he knew.

"Shh, Murrue," he whispered, stroking her cheek. "Don't you worry about that sort of thing. We've got tons of space, and besides, I'll take care of all that stuff. You just focus on getting better. We couldn't have planned this more perfectly." He flashed another laughing smile. "I mean look, you'll be free of this in three weeks, and . . ." He paused, slowing himself down so she could hear every word. "We've got time to worry, _trust_ me . . . Now, let's let now just be _us_."

Murrue blinked at the sudden change in his demeanor. Mu went from a 'sad-care' to an almost 'playful.' She cocked her head, amber eyes glinting in suspicion. Mu's grin grew even broader.

"Say . . . shouldn't we be happy? This is our moment, our time, let's make it special . . . How about lunch?" He asked cutely, starting the car up again. Murrue blinked, not remembering him turning it off. Her tears had stopped falling. "Yep, a nice peaceful lunch . . ."

Mu flicked his watch, laughing. "We've got time, and I seriously doubt Kara will mind us taking her car for a few more hours . . ." His face screwed up as he muttered, mostly to himself. ". . . Evi and Matt won't care either . . ."

Murrue's eyes narrowed. There was something else in Mu's returning giddy smile.

"And I really want to find out how fast this thing can drive!" He exclaimed almost bouncing in his seat.

She palmed her face, softly groaning his name is exasperation. Mu didn't understand her annoyance as he revved the red car up.

---

The sleek red car pulled fast down the street a few hours later—the sun was on it's way down—and it stopped perfectly in front of the welcoming sight of home. Murrue was out of the car in a flash, yelling, laughter to her tone.

"That's it! Next time I drive!" Mu doggedly followed her down the stone path, pouting like some hurt puppy.

"Aw, but _Murrue_—" She turned on him, unable to keep the laugh from her face.

"No! I don't trust you behind a wheel—" Mu straightened himself out.

"But, I'm a _pilot_," he told her. Murrue smiled, shaking her head as her hands found their familiar spot on her hips.

"Driving cars in Orb and driving mobile suits in war are a bit different, don't you think?"

"Heh, heh . . . heh . . ." Mu's eyes traveled away from her as _his_ hand found that familiar spot on the back of _his_ neck.

It was like nothing had changed.

Murrue turned her back on him once again and started her way up the path. "Yeah, well," she sighed almost. "Just be glad that you didn't ruin Kara's car . . . And as long as you don't do your 'maneuvers' while Evi or Matt's in there with you, I . . ."

"Um . . ."

"_Mu_!" That time real fire burned in Murrue's eyes and Mu worked quickly to douse it out.

"No, no, that's not what I was 'um'-ing about!" He hurriedly bent down to pick Matthew off the ground. The little boy had clutched to his legs. "I meant this," Mu smiled.

"Daddy's home," Matt mumbled, pushing some hair from his eyes. Murrue turned and, sure enough, Evi was standing there too looking around.

"Mama, Daddy said you both went shopping." She cocked her head. "Where are the bags?"

"We didn't find anything we liked," Murrue answered quickly before Mu had a chance to open his mouth. She gave him a glance that meant she'd talk to him later. Kara slowly walked up to the pair, both of her children hanging around her. Murrue looked down. "Evi, could you get me a glass of water, please?" Mu's eyes washed over her as she went after her child.

"How's everything?" Kara asked quietly, stepping forward for the first time. The air suddenly became colder.

"Fine."

"It didn't seem fine when you left—"

"It is now." Mu even smiled as he walked away.

Mu didn't like being so irrationally cold to Kara, yet he couldn't help it when she had almost destroyed his marriage, and even still whenever she came close, Murrue stiffened up, causing Mu to stiffen too.

---

Mu silently tip-toed his way into the bedroom after he had laid Evi and Matt down for bed. Murrue had gone to sleep right after dinner, tired after the full day. Mu didn't object.

He didn't turn on the lights for fear of waking her up, but he felt his way easily around the familiar room in the dark, moving slowly so not to make too much noise. A smile took him over as he came closer to her form wrapped cozily beneath the covers.

As carefully as he could, Mu inched the thick blanket up until there was enough room to slide himself in next to her. Murrue's back was turned to him but he could tell she was asleep by the soft rhythmic rise and fall of her breathing.

Propping himself up on his arm, Mu gave himself a picturesque view of her peaceful face. With a smile, he lightly reached out and began pushing some fallen hair from her face.

Mu blinked in shock when Murrue sleepily turned her head to gaze up at his. She placed a soft kiss into his hand that he had kept placed over her cheek.

"I'm sorry," Mu whispered sheepishly. "Did I wake you?" She smiled and shook her head.

"I was already up."

"What were you doing?"

"Thinking." Mu cocked his head playfully as he grinned his all-knowing grin.

". . . About what?"

"About what's going to happen," she told him.

"Murrue, I thought I told you that—" He started, the firmness to his voice quickly disappearing with her cute smile.

"No, not _tha_t," she murmured with that same small, innocent, absolutely melting smile. "What's going to happen with _us_."

"Oh . . ." Mu feigned slow understanding as he pushed himself forward to kiss her. He couldn't control the need he had to place a kiss on that tantalizing smile of hers. As he tried to pull away, Murrue blocked his escape and pulled him closer. "I get it now," he managed to utter. Murrue shifted so she was lying flat on the bed making it so Mu didn't have to stretch over her to get to her mouth.

Throughout the kiss, unbeknownst to either of them, his hand slowly and carefully moved from her face to rest itself on her stomach.

Murrue noticed before he did and placed her hand on top of his. The kiss stopped out of surprise.

"So, what do you think it's gonna be?" Murrue wondered aloud, amber eyes moving from where their hands were to his face. "Boy or girl?" Mu softly shook his head, smiling.

"Does it honestly matter?"

Murrue quietly thought to herself, smile returning. ". . . No." Mu flashed a winning grin as he settled himself into the bed next to her. She pushed into him while doing the same thing and his arms instinctively wrapped around her out of habit.

Feeling sleep come over him, Mu couldn't help but nuzzle his face closer into her thick hair, letting the scent drift him farther. A thought swam before him.

". . . I wonder how Evi or Matt are gonna react . . ."

"I don't want to tell them," she answered quickly; Mu's arms breaking away, shocked. "Not yet, of course," Murrue reassured pulling his arms to her again. A wry smile shifted to her face, but he missed it. "Lucky for you, Mu, you missed out on the whole 'where's my baby brother coming from' speech."

Mu's eyes grinned. Murrue's eyes glistened. ". . . But, let's just keep it a secret between us . . . until we know whether it's going to be a girl or a boy. That way we can tell them 'you're going to have a younger sister' or something, okay?"

With a nod, he sealed his promise with a soft kiss.

---

Murrue lay tossing and turning in her sleep, mind going over and over again what other words her doctor had said that day.

_Mu had stepped outside the office door, stunned, but obviously stunned with happiness. Murrue smiled before turning her attention back on Ms. Addison. The woman in the doorway did not hold a smile, but a sad, longing stare._

"_Murrue," she started, voice soft and low as she sat down, reaching for Murrue's hands. "About this 'cure,' you know it just came out of the testing room, right?"_

_Murrue nodded, understanding Ms. Addison's views, but smiling nonetheless. The woman across from her worked hard to find the right words._

"_Murrue, you don't have to take this chance," she burst out, shocking even Murrue. Suddenly, she didn't make sense anymore. "I told you about this because as a doctor, this is an amazing step that will finally rid you of everything. And, even though there **is** a 100 percent success rate, in some people, there were certain . . . side effects." _

_Murrue's eyes narrowed._

"_What . . . kind of side effects?"_

"_It's different, unique to each person. Except, they're simple side effects that can be warded off with just a little more water in their diet and things like that. But I mean the **big** stuff, Murrue. It'll jump you forward in this sickness and make the next few weeks incredibly hard for you until the final 'session' where it'll be all **gone** and you might just be weak for a few days or so afterward."_

"_What's bad about that?" Murrue cautiously challenged, eyes peering hard into her Doctor's. "So, three weeks I'll be miserable but all the time getting better. And then it'll be over." Murrue sighed. "Sure, I'll still take a pill a day to keep it from coming back, but it'll be gone."_

"_Murrue, you've been battling this going on three years now. You're strong, yes, but your body . . . This sudden jump into this sickness, I don't know . . . your body might not be able to handle it . . . as well as either of us hope. You might be confined to a bed for a few more weeks afterward."_

_Murrue tried hard to swallow. Ms. Addison, she filed a lot of words around it, and tried to make the blow easier to bear, but Murrue heard it loud and clear. Either try to live this out and surely die at some unknown time or go ahead with this cure that will save her but not before hurting her even more. It was an impossible choice._

_Murrue's gaze fell into her lap and landed on the purse she had clutching there. That purse, it was her life. It represented what she had worked so hard to get, it was everything she had been through to get to that point. Her eyes shifted to her hand and the pair of silver rings resting there and her heart skipped a beat. Those . . . those shown with what her silly purse could never. They were . . ._

"_I'm doing it." Murrue's voice was so filled with conviction, the doctor hung her head, knowing nothing could change._

"_Okay then," she took a deep breath, reinstating her professional course of action. "The first out of the six sessions will be two weeks from Monday. We need to get all set up. Come back to my office then. After that, it'll be two a week until all six are done. See you then." _

_Murrue turned to leave, but Ms. Addison stopped her before the doorway._

"_Just be careful from now on, okay?" She warned sweetly as she passed Murrue a sheet of paper. Murrue stepped out into the hallway, Mu had gone to the waiting room. Murrue's eyes widened as she looked the information over. The door closed and the doctor winked back at her._

_Touching her stomach in the empty hallway, Murrue couldn't believe it._

_She was . . ._

She was alone. As she woke to the light, she was still alone in the bed. Murrue didn't understand. Mu had been called in late last night—some problem or another—and he had told her not to wait up, that he'd be really late . . . but it was past _dawn_ already.

Murrue reached out for the clock, wanting to see just what time it really was, but her fingers found something soft. Looking over, it was a rose. A single red rose—a little overused idea, but . . .—it rested over a small velveteen case.

Surprised and curious, Murrue reached over and grabbed the gifts. After letting her fingers run over the soft petals, she went to open the case, bubbling at what she'd find. The case flipped open and out fluttered a tiny scrap of paper. The case itself was a jewelry box, but it was empty. Eyes narrowing, Murrue snatched up the paper.

_Tsk. Tsk. So greedy! Isn't a rose just enough?_

Mu's laughable handwriting grinned up at her. She could just imagine him writing it, snickering and laughing all the way. With a huff, Murrue slid herself out of bed.

Opening the bedroom door, she spotted Mu splayed out lazily in one of the kitchen chairs. His face was hidden behind a newspaper and he was in uniform. Murrue sighed as she walked forward. The paper rustled but didn't move from his view. She broke the silence with her laughing, no nonsense voice.

"If I counted up how many times you've surprised me with roses when I woke up . . . People'd say you must be—"

"Broke?" He asked, you could tell he was being straight-faced. "Yes, you're _so_ expensive to keep, Murrue."

"I was going to say 'crazy'." Mu let out a laugh as the paper finally fell.

"That works too," he smiled, standing up to escort her to a seat beside him. "Come, sit, I've been waiting for you to wake up. I wanted to have breakfast with you before I left." He set her down in the chair then turned right around and started moving busily around the kitchen. Murrue cocked her head.

"Mu?"

"Don't worry, it's just cereal and some other simple things. I wouldn't have you eat my dastardly cooking. Though, I'll have you know that I've been learning—"

"Mu . . . what's the matter?" He spun to face her.

"Nothing is. I mean—"

"Something is," she corrected calmly, taking a sip of his coffee. "When you get worked up over something you either shut down or never stop moving."

It was quiet. Mu just stared back at her as if surprised she'd found out. He mentally hit himself: of course she'd notice. But he couldn't tell her. He had to tell her the next best thing.

"Just . . . excited, I guess," he sheepishly shrugged. "You're going in today for the first of those 'session' things with your doctor . . . And it's only three weeks until your 'condition' is over with.—We can finally go back to the way things were, Murrue!"

Murrue's eyes drifted away, a pang of emotion hitting her. She never told Mu what Ms. Addison had said about the risks. She just told him that she'd be weak for a little while. As far as she was concerned, Mu never needed to know.

"Now, eat up," he started again. "Matt and Evi are already over at Kara's, so don't worry. I swear when she's gone, we'll be up in arms over what to do when we need somebody to watch—"

"How easy you forget," Murrue chided, "that she moves right _after_ I'm all better, so by then I'll be home all the time."

"Ah, yes . . ." Mu remembered, smiling at his wife's response. Mu glanced at his watch, quickly swallowing down his new cup of hot coffee seeing as Murrue stole his. After fixing his hair in the reflective glass of the window, he spun around to her. "Look, Murrue, I've got to go. Your doctor's going to come and pick you up, since I'm gone then, but I'm picking you up from there, okay?" Murrue slowly nodded as he pressed a hard kiss to her cheek before racing out the door. As he flew out, Murrue picked up a small piece of paper that had fallen from him and onto the floor.

'_Work—10 am, cannot be late!'_ it read. Murrue looked at the clock herself and couldn't hold back her laugh. It was Eleven.

---

Mu pulled up to the doctor's office right on time in their car. He'd been kept late—another problem—so he had to rush over and was still in uniform. (They never seemed to run out of problems that they needed his help on.) When he got there, the familiar form of Ms. Addison was waiting for him. At first Mu's heart skipped a beat but then she smiled and he could breathe easy. Nothing was wrong.

"Hello Mr. LaFlaga. You're right on time." He couldn't help a grin.

"Yes . . . well . . ." As he'd learned to do when it came to Ms. Addison, even though he'd only spoken to her a few times, was to let her go on and only speak if she asked it of you. That time was no different.

"If you're wondering about Murrue—which you most probably are—you don't have to worry. Everything went perfectly, just as planned. Of course, she's told you it will keep her weak for a while. It sucks the strength right out of people. I'm surprised how long she went without passing out." Mu stiffened behind the doctor, but the woman didn't notice and kept going. "See, usually on the first day of this treatment after the first appliance of the procedure once it's over with people usually fall asleep right away. No, not Murrue. She waited a full fifteen minutes before giving into sleep. You've got a strong wife here, Mr. LaFlaga," she finished, pointing over to Murrue peacefully curled up on the couch of Ms. Addison's office.

"Rest assured she won't be this exhausted any of the other times though she will want to get a lot of sleep anyway. And I advise you don't wake her up from this particular sleep. Her body really needs it."

All Mu did was nod. Ms. Addison smiled as he carefully and comfortably folded her into his arms.

"Thanks. I'll take it from here." He went to leave, the doctor opening the door for him.

"Oh, yeah. The baby's fine too," she told him. "So you don't worry."

"Thanks."

Mu carried Murrue's sleeping body down to their car. She didn't wake as he strapped her in. She didn't wake up as he took her out and she didn't wake at Evi and Matt's badgering questions.

But she did smile when Mu slipped her under the covers of their bed and planted a soft kiss to her forehead.

---

"Where's Evi?" Mu asked quietly, glancing over the counter at Murrue sitting there. The lost look on her face wasn't any better than his.

"In our room . . . crying, no doubt."

"I wish we could help her."

"How do we suggest we do that?"

". . . I don't know."

It was truly a miserable day. The sun hadn't shone brightly in the sky for the past few days and it was obvious everybody was sick and tired of the rain. Evi, tired of being with Matthew left him to color by himself in the nursery. Tyler had gone on a trip somewhere so she couldn't play with him.—And he was going to be leaving soon—he and his family was going to be moving to that other place. She could wait for that moment—she could wait forever.

But this boring, gray day just wouldn't end. Evi found solace in her cat—the multi-browned feline—in what she wanted to do. Playing with it, it seemed the cat somehow got outside and somehow ran beyond the yard. Evi watched in horror in the rain as the cat ran out of sight.

When the girl came inside, she was soaked. As Mu and Murrue struggled to change her from her dripping clothes, she relayed the whole thing to them, quickly moving to tears.

It hurt to watch.—It stung when she forced them away.

"But something tells me she's already realized that that cat may not be coming back," Mu revealed quietly.

"Let's just hope it will," Murrue voiced, finger nervously curled up into her hair. Mu watched her fidgeting with intrest.

"How long's she gonna cry like that I wonder?"

"I don't know . . ."

"It just doesn't seem like Evi, don't you think?" Mu couldn't resist a smile. "She's always trying not to cry even though she knows it's okay."

"She takes after you, Mu," she revealed, glancing up, eyes to meet his. All e could do was smile back.

"And you, Murrue."

The phone's ring broke them out of their smiling silence. Behind that silence, they had only heard Evi's muffled sniffs and sobs and at times Matthew's slurred speech. After a few rings, Mu sighed and pushed himself up. "I'll get it . . ." With that he left the room.

Murrue waited. The phone had stopped its ringing and there was almost complete silence in the large and open house. Even the rain outside, it seemed, had stopped falling just to make it quiet.

Soon enough, Mu walked back into the kitchen, fingers running through his hair. "Well, this day keeps getting better and better," Mu sarcastically sighed as he waltzed his way to beside Murrue. His voice quieted so that maybe Evi couldn't hear it across the room and behind a door. ". . . According to one of our nosy neighbors . . . Seems like Evi's cat isn't _ever_ going to come back, if you know what I mean . . ." Murrue covered her mouth, eyes slowly accommodating to the true sadness of the situation.

"I see."

Mu plopped himself down into a close-by chair, palming his face.

"Yeah, the absolute worst timing, isn't it? It might not have shown but she _loved_ that cat. Sure, she never found a name for it, but it slept by her side every night . . .and all this has to happen right when Tyler's going away." Mu's face hardened. "It'll be like everyone's abandoned her."

"But she's got us and Matthew."

"Like that's going to change," he challenged. "We're something for her to fall back upon. And Matthew follows her around _every_where and repeats everything she says. That's bound to get old real quick . . . You know what? I think we should—"

"No."

"'No'?" He laughed. "You haven't even heard my plan."

"You forget how scarily I know you," Murrue replied. "Your 'plan' is for us to get another cat or maybe a dog, right?"

"Well, actu—"

"No," she repeated herself. Mu switched to whining.

"But, Murrue—"

"No, Mu." Murrue sighed, the air filing out of her. "You certainly tested my limits with that cat before and I only said yes because I had no choice. So, naturally, now I'm telling you 'no' before you get the chance."

"It's not that natural," he muttered back.

They were caught off-guard by Evi's soft crying suddenly getting louder. Mu's eyes fixed on the door and he moved towards it only to be forcibly held back by Murrue.

"No, Mu.—I'm sorry but you have to stay here." He glared back into her eyes. Murrue tried to shake off the chilling feeling his response gave—it had been so long since he'd looked at her in that way.

"But I can't just watch her—"

"You have to!" She told him. "Right now you _have_ to. You can't just say one word and have everything magically fix itself.—The real world isn't like that."

"The 'real world'? She's _five_!" He couldn't believe her logic.

"Yeah, and you're _how_ old?" She shot back, stopping him in his tracks.

"_What_?"

"This isn't just about her.—You fail to see that," her calm voice was stretched to it's limits.

"What does that mean?" He attacked. Murrue couldn't hold it anymore. She yelled it to his face.

"Grow-_up_, Mu!"

He swallowed his retort. Her angry shot had struck him hard and deep. His stunned self stood before her—unable to do a thing but stand at attention. All that he could process was what she was yelling at him:

"On the topic of our children's lack of pets, if it was up to me, I would be the first one to drive down and get something for her, but that's _impossible_. If we were to give her a cat, she'd hate it. Why? Because it's a replacement. A loving girl her age can't handle the replacement of a memory like that. And a dog . . . they're too _young, _Mu." The energy had run out of her voice.—Her eyes shifted downwards as Mu found his voice.

"But Matt's—" Mu caught himself. Murrue's arm had shifted protectively around her middle. He quickly knelt down before her and placed a quick kiss to her stomach.

A sharp cry from Evi came louder to the parent's ears. Murrue was sure Mu would get up and rush to the girl, but he didn't.

Instead, his head fell softly into her warm stomach before his entire body sagged and he melted closer to the floor. Murrue, alarmed, knelt down beside him—somehow she realized it wasn't about Evi's cat anymore. She cupped his face in one thin hand, but he didn't look at her.

"You're going to have to hold me back," he muttered quietly, face looking down towards the floor. Slowly his eyes moved up to hers.

When their eyes met, Murrue felt a jolt run through her. There was something in his emotion-filled eyes that stirred within her, something familiar, but she couldn't place it—yet she _knew_ it had never been that strong before. Mu didn't pull his eyes away.

"Daddy!" She was crying for him by name now. Murrue watched in almost horror as instead of jumping up, all he did was squeeze his eyes shut and turn his head away.

Murrue pulled herself away, getting to her feet. Mu kept his place on the floor. With another cry for Dad, Murrue realized the strangled note in her daughter's hidden voice. Just like with their conversation, Evi's cries weren't just about her cat anymore.

Murrue quickly made her way over to their closed bedroom door.

"Evi, 'Daddy' isn't—" The little girl easily spotted her farther slumped weakly on the kitchen floor.

"Daddy!" She ran to him, the reason for her tears silently falling was lost to her. "You okay?"

"Yeah!" He grinned for her. Mu's eyes flicked betweenher and her mother. ". . . Just hurt my hand when I fell." He laughed it off, playing to the fact that his hand hurt.

"Daddy should be more careful." Matthew said quietly from beside Evi—he'd popped out from behind her.

"Yeah, I should be, huh?" Mu laughed, flattening down Matt's dark hair with his hand. Evi's eyes widened, but he missed it. It was too familiar for her.—That little girl understood.

---

The pair of them readied for sleep. The quiet tension was unnerving. She was the first to speak.

"What is it you aren't telling me?" He couldn't contain his smile.

"What is it you aren't telling me, Murrue?" It quickly morphed to his signature roguish grin at her unbridled surprise.

"It's okay," he softly assured her. ". . . I don't need to know." Mu's blue eyes glittered the reflections of the light coming from outside's night. Murrue stood behind him. He softly laughed, turning his gaze towards hers. "We're really screwed up, aren't we?" Murrue couldn't help but nod. She couldn't help but smile at the thought either.

"And people say we're perfect for each other . . ."

"'Cause we _are_!" Mu spun fully around to face her, the suddenness starling her. Murrue clutched her heart as a reflex.

Mu's laughter grew. "We are, Murrue." She cocked her head, as his hands latched onto her arms, slowly moving her away from the window and closer to their nice, welcoming bed.

"Now, come on, Murrue, you need your rest," he told her, caring overflowing in his voice. "We're not over that hill of ours yet." To her complete stunned surprise, Mu gave her a soft kiss as his hands left her. "Be right back."

Then he was gone from their bedroom.—_Off to say his goodnights to the kids probably_, Murrue realized. Sliding herself into bed, Murrue realized another thing. Mu had done it again, ending a potentially heated argument at a time most fitting for him in a way that makes all the steam from before lose focus.

She laughed.

---

Ms. Addison circled her office like a hawk. She was so immersed in the papers she held before her.

"How have you been the first week, Murrue?—those first two sessions?" She asked, professionally interested. "Getting used to it?" Murrue smiled back.

"I've been a little dizzy, but that's normal." Ms. Addison's green eyes fearfully narrowed as she spoke blow her breath: "No . . . no, it's not . . ."

"Hm?" Murrue cocked her head hearing something come from her doctor's mouth.

"Anything other than feeling 'dizzy' or weak, Murrue?"

"No," Murrue blinked. "No, nothing big like what you're concerned about." With a resentful sigh, the Doctor sat herself down.

"Murrue, I think we should stop this." Her harsh voice echoed blankly in the woman's ears. She didn't understand. "I don't want to jeopardize things by going on with this third session . . . You know the risks—" Murrue's nervous grip on her skirt tightened.

"Things are already being jeopardized," she announced with her usually gone but not forgotten stern tone. "Go on with the procedure, Doctor. This is my choice—let me make it."

---

The pain was inhuman, the merciless throbbing never letting up as it pulsed throughout the body. She curled her legs closer, she could feel the wetness of her twisting face between shaking fingers. The dampness of her body caught the thin gown and held it closer to her skin, almost melding them as one. It hurt to breathe. It hurt to think. It hurt to move. It hurt to be.

Her eyes opened as she openly gasped for air. She woke up and she was sweating.

As her stricken amber eyes searched around the room for nothing, she slowly found the will to breathe. Her chest started to let up in its hurt. Reaching over, she carefully shook the man beside her.

"Mu . . . ! Mu . . . !" He stirred, rolling over, eyes closed.

"What . . . is it . . . Murrue . . . ?" He nuzzled closer into the pillow. ". . . is it . . . M- . . ." She looked over at her sleeping husband, a smile creeping to her face.

A silent tear fell as she hugged her shivering body closer.

Murrue didn't sleep the rest of the dark night.

---

"I'm surprised how energetic you are today, Murrue," Mu laughed as he walked out from the entryway to the kitchen. Murrue was moving around the kitchen so fast, her hands were full all the time.

"I have to get this stuff going because it takes a while to cook," she stiffly replied, hands working on stirring a thick brown mix in its large bowl.

"Well, what are you making?"

"Right here's cookies I'm making to pass time. Over there's a dessert that tastes so much better if you refrigerate it for twelve hours before serving and in the oven's the main course that needs to be cooked slowly—and I mean _slowly_," Murrue sighed thinking onto what lie before her that day.

"So, that dessert . . . what exactly—"

"I can't tell you." She grinned; he frowned. ". . . But I will tell you it's one of your favorites."

"Yes! Thank you!" Mu clapped his hands together excitedly like a little child would. After Murrue's soft laughter died down, Mu's face softened as well. "But, in all seriousness now . . . You were even up before I was," he continued, artfully making his way closer without her noticing or looking up. "A surprise, I'll say.—Since this sickness of yours started I've gotten up everyday before you." He surprised her as he slowly wrapped his arms around her from behind. She hadn't expected it. He whispered into her ear. ". . . It really wears you out, eh?"

Murrue's hands lightly let go of the tools they were grasping so tightly and willingly let Mu's captivating hold take her away. In truth she was just so tired. She hadn't slept a wink since waking up that way the night before. But . . . even though she was so tired, she couldn't help but be 'energetic.'

Somehow, in her silence, Mu picked just the right words and whispered them caringly in her ear.

"But you've got to remember to keep it easy . . . You've been half-awake since theses 'session'-things started.—You may be all 'bright' now, but you'll pay for it later—so make sure you get some rest, okay?" His hold on her tightened, if only slightly. "I just don't want anything to happen to you."

She smiled and leaned into him.

"Don't worry, Mu."

"That's my girl," he grinned, turning back into his laughing happy-go-lucky self. Murrue was about to retort on his exact choice of words, but he interrupted her first, changing the subject entirely.

"Huh? You've put out an extra set of plates, Murrue . . ." Mu cocked his head looking at the stack of dishware. Murrue looked up and counted the plates in her head.

"No . . . I haven't."

"Yes . . . you have," he subtly mocked, resetting his hands that were wrapped about her waist. Mu lazily rested his chin on her shoulder—even if he had to duck to do it. "There's you, me, Evi, Matt, Tyler, Donnie and Kara. That's seven and you've got eight."

"You forgot that Kara's bringing over her boyfriend." Mu jumped off Murrue in an instant to look her in the face.

"She's got a _what_?"

"What is it, Mu?" Murrue asked, cold. "—_Jealous_?"

"No!" Murrue blushed at the pink that burst into his face at the question. Mu covered his face with his thick hand as his voice dark and grittily recalled something he didn't want to. ". . . I thought we'd gotten over this, Murrue . . ."

"We'll never get over that, I'm afraid," she sighed, almost matter-of fact. "Oh," she sighed, deflating—it was way too early. "Just be happy for her, Mu . . . They say the first year is always the worst—and it's been two for her. At least she's moving on from Daniel." Mu's eyes narrowed as he followed Murrue's walking out the kitchen and out onto the adjoining stone balcony.

". . . 'Moving . . . on' . . . ?" He blinked. Somehow he couldn't see it . . . or _want_ to see it.

He quickly followed her out. It was a beautiful day. A slight breeze made it cold, but other than that, it was nice. The two of them looked down upon their lush back-lawn. It was bordered by thick bushed and shrubs while dotted with trees. It was calming, it had such serene qualities to it, but the best time to look out off the balcony was in spring for everything bloomed.

Both Mu and Murrue warmly smiled. They each found the other's hand. Down below them, some of the children of the neighborhood had joined together and were playing a game of hide-and-seek. There was Evi and Matt, Donnie and Tyler, and a handful of others. One of the neighbors was sitting out on their patio watching over them all.

Mu's arm found her shoulder and pulled Murrue closer.

"Hey," he brought up, with a playful, inquisitive grin. "Did you know that your birthday's on the last day of this procedure of yours to make you better?"

"Of course I know, Mu," she laughed. "I _made_ the appointment."

"I was just saying," he defended with another grin with a laugh to go with it. "But that's still quite some birthday gift . . . I mean, you've been fighting this sickness for about three years now . . . I just don't know how I'll compete with that."

"You'll do just fine," she assured him planting a quick kiss on his lips to silence his retort. Looking back down over the stone railing, the pair looked on in a sweet, soothing silence. When she felt his weight leave her shoulders, Murrue almost thought nothing of it—until she heard his knowing, roguish laugh.

"Look at 'em over there," Mu spat with an air of laughter to his tone. Murrue glanced over and he had moved from beside her to the far corner of the balcony. Curious, Murrue shifted her way over to where he was standing.

"What? I don't see anything," she softly whined, completely out of character. Mu blinked at her as she nuzzled herself closer as the cold wind blew.

"Look harder," he pointed, "right there."

Murrue had to squint but she finally saw it. A few houses down and across the street. Two people stood together by the sidewalk. They were fairly close—it wasn't hard to guess what they were doing.

"Oh! It's Kara!" Murrue realized, covering her mouth in surprise, smiling as Mu shifted for a closer look. Her long blonde hair was hard to miss even from afar. Mu's face screwed up.

"Oh, get a room, people," he muttered almost distastefully. Murrue spun to face him.

"And _who_ exactly are _you_ talking to, Mu LaFlaga?" She placed her hands on her hips, pulling his teasing ones off. He awkwardly laughed, rubbing that all-too-familiar spot on his neck.

"Heh . . . heh . . ."

---

"Daddy? Daddy?" Mu pulled himself from a satisfying sleep to answer Evi's call. He found himself on the couch. "Daddy, you wanted me to wake you up when it got to be this time. It's this time, Daddy." Sleepily Mu raised a hand and patted down Evi's hair with it. "Thanks." With a laugh and a smile, Evi ran back off into the nursery, shutting the door.

Running his fingers through his hair, Mu groggily shifted his view over. "What time is it . . . ? How long have I been asleep?" He wanted to move his entire body so he didn't have to crane his neck to see the clock, but he couldn't. Murrue was curled up beside him. They had both somehow fallen asleep on the narrow couch.

"Murrue, wake up . . . Come on, Murrue." He softly shook her awake. She pressed against him. The first thing her eyes met was his brightening smile. "Get up, Sleepy-head . . . Kara and her boys are coming over in an hour. We've got to get ready."

"We do . . . ?" She asked, eyes closing as she pressed herself against him, nuzzling closer. ". . . I don't wanna . . . let's cancel . . . do it some other day . . ."

Mu grinned.

"Now, as much as I want _that_ . . . we have to get up." Murrue looked up into his blue eyes, hers playfully hurt. She rolled them as she sighed. Her next words surprised even him.

"Have I told you how much I love you today?"

Mu swallowed, nodding. ". . . Yeah."

"Then let me tell you again," she almost purred in that low, 'playful' tone that made Mu's insides melt even before their lips met. Murrue hung her face over his, Mu having to push some of her thick hair back before she could continue her sweep closer. Murrue shifted for more comfort at the best possible time—or worst when it came to Mu's restraint. His hand cradled her face as the kiss they shared deepened.

It would have gone on longer if not for the infamous hourly chime of the clock. Mu inwardly cursed.

_Damn clock._

"Okay, now we really to go," he muttered into her mouth, frustratingly breaking away.

_Always right when it's getting good._

The pair regretfully pulled themselves away from the welcoming couch. Murrue was light of her feet, and it wasn't hard to Mu to feel the slight tremble of her hand in his.

The brown-haired beauty paused and swung herself around to face him. Murrue's eyes appraisingly looked him over and all Mu could do was to stare back.

"Hmm, Mu, for tonight, I don't think you should bother changing. I like you the way you are. Mu looked down upon his severely wrinkled suit, utterly confused. "It'll smooth out in no time," she assured, opening the nursery door.

Matthew sat happily in the middle of the room, blue-grey eyes twinkling beneath his dark hair. He waved.

"Evi . . . Evi's telling me a story." Mu and Murrue smiled. Evi picked herself up from beside her brother.

"It was only a short simple one. I didn't know how long it would be until you finally came in to get us." Murrue smiled at the shocked look that had spread its way across Mu's face. She gently pulled her hand from his and held it out to Evi.

"Evi's dress is upstairs. I'll get her into it while you take care of Matthew. Okay, Mu?" Murrue turned to Mu as her hand encircled her daughters. He nodded, a smile sealing the deal. "Okay, let's go."

Murrue and Evi made their way out of the nursery. As the door closed behind them, Murrue let Evi's hand slip from hers. Evi's russet eyes looked up questioningly.

"I-It's okay," she assured, pulling her hand over her stomach, leaning on the railing a bit. "Go on up the stairs, Evi." Murrue smiled. Lately Evi had gotten into the habit of running up the stairs as fast as she could. It was almost satisfying to watch as a parent.

Evi stopped at the top, raising her arms in playful victory like she did every time. Turning around to face her mother, Evi's breath caught in her throat and she screamed.

---

"DADDY!"

Mu jumped up—that was Evi's voice . . . except it was a scream, filled with fear. The five-year-old burst through the nursery door, panting hard. Her dark russet eyes were wide with scared confusion. Something was wrong. "Daddy!" Evi's cry was softer, but the emotion in it was pushing her to tears. "Mama fell down . . . and-and she won't wake up . . . she wont wake up, Daddy!" His chest constricted and time stood still as he stared at his little girl. In an instant he was out of the room, finding Murrue collapsed on the steps. He ran to pick her up, heart racing. He glanced over—Evi was staring at them from the bottom of the staircase.

"Evi, go to Matthew!" He ordered. The toddler was still in the nursery half-dressed. "Stay with him." She didn't move. "_Evi_!" The girl blinked out of her trance at his 'angry' order, nodded and ran back into the room slamming the door behind her. "Okay," he breathed to himself trying to calm his shaking hands as he gathered Murrue up from the steps.

She was sweating buckets and her breathing wouldn't slow down. It wasn't unnoticeable how fragile she felt in his arms. Mu fixed his hold on her and she curled in closer to him. She knew.

". . . Mu . . ." She muttered with a soft smile appearing on her parched lips making him smile in response. ". . . your chest . . . is warm . . ."

Mu paused and gave her a soft, gentle kiss on the forehead as he walked towards the bedroom. After laying her down on the large bed and tucking her under the covers, he forced himself away.

"I'm just going to call the Doctor, Murrue, okay? Okay? I'll be right back." He ran from the room, searching for the phone, not able to calm himself down. When he came back, he breathlessly announced the Doctor was on her way. Mu carried in a small bucket of cool water, sloshing some around in his shaken state.

As he neared the bed, her body convulsed in a series of painful coughs.

He grabbed her thin hand and held it tightly, never letting go as she rode the fit off.

He wiped her face and neck clear of sweat with a wet cloth as he did so, trying terrifyingly hard to ignore the thin trickle of blood beginning to slide from the corner of her mouth. Murrue's amber eyes opened slightly, recognizing him there.

"Mu . . ."

"Shh—don't speak, Murrue."

She shook her head slightly.

"Mu . . . I'm . . ."

"No!" He talked back harsher than he meant to. When he spoke again, it was a caring whisper, a shaking whisper. "No, Murrue . . . You're not . . . It's not . . . you can't . . . I . . ." His other hand, the one not still holding tight to her, traveled her face lovingly. She smiled at his soothing touch. Her tears began to fall.

"Mu," she breathed, her own hand coming to his face.

She had to say it. Or else . . .

"It's not your fault . . ." Murrue took another deep breath, slightly coughing. "Take care of . . ." Mu shook his head.

"No, y—"

". . . love you, Mu . . ." His heart skipped a beat as she reached up from the bed to wrap her thin fingers around his shirt collar. She yanked his head down to connect their lips. A sweet salt tang was all he could taste—an almostbloody zest. At first he was surprised by her, but within moments Mu found himself kissing her back, lost in her. Until . . .

She dropped out of the kiss.

His eyes opened and he saw her head rest softly against the pillow, heavenly framed by her hair. Mu moved his head back in shock and that was when the arm that had curled around his neck dropped limply to her side.

Mu couldn't hold it in anymore.

Shaking, he grabbed her lifeless hand, the one he'd held the entire time, and as he felt the cold skin between his hands, he brought his forehead to rest upon it for some semblense of support.

Acid tears soaked the floor.

---

The door opened and Ms. Addison walked in looking ready for work. She didn't notice.

"Evi let me . . . in . . ." The doctor froze in the doorway as she saw it.

Mu sat on the bed, Murrue limply pulled up close in arms, his cheek against hers. Mu glanced up, eyes meeting with the Doctor's. His face was dry, but Mu's eyes looked like they were about well up any moment, but . . . he'd run out of tears.

The Doctor knew.

She left after a grueling one-sided conversation. She had decided to go against policy just once and promised she'd come back in the morning to get Murrue. She knew, that even if she tried, Mu wouldn't have let her go.

But, the real reason Doctor Addison left was from the conversation she had had with Evi by the door. It echoed in her mind and she, herself, felt like tearing up as well.

"_It's the Doctor! Hi, Doctor."_

"_You're answering the door by yourself, Evi?"_

"_Well, I knew it was you that's why.—Mama's upstairs," she pointed. "But, it's okay now, Daddy's with her. She's **always** okay with **Daddy**."_

Call her a coward, but the woman did not want to be around when that little girl found out the truth.

---

"I told you you'd have to hold me back . . ."

Mu knelt on the floor, looking down desperately at the photographs gathered in his hands. Their shattered frames lay littered around him, dusting the ground in their deadly shards. He had broken them all and he regretted it all—after it was over.—He even broken the crystal frame they'd gotten for their wedding, but there was a possibility it could be fixed.

He glanced up at the bed and the beauty laying there frozen in her death. She was all tucked up in bed so peacefully, Mu could have sworn she was sleeping. He stood up, pain shooting down his leg again as he made his way to her bed side, sitting beside her.

And he spoke to her, the things he could never say, he just hoped she could hear him.

And a tear fell.

". . . Before, in the war, I fought so many battles . . . and came through so many battles, but I never knew why I tried so hard." Mu's fingers threaded themselves together. "And then, I met you . . . and it was all so clear." He couldn't stop himself, he reached over and brought his fingers lightly down her cheek. ". . . I tried so hard to first win you over, then get you to say 'yes' and then 'I do.' But you were so _stubborn_!—Man, I've never fought a harder battle." He smiled, blue eyes taking on a softness, staring off into the space before him. "But I was even more stubborn, I guess . . ." He laughed—a full yet hollow laugh. "You kept saying how you wouldn't be able to take it if I died—Everything was based on your fear. I-I had that same fear, didn't I? I was afraid of what would happen if . . . if . . ." His eyes snapped shut, the thought too painful. A tear started to form around his eyes. "But I couldn't—no—I _didn't_ say anything . . . and so you didn't know. All we cared about was _your_ fear about me. _Me_ . . ." He couldn't take it; he lashed out.

"After all that, shouldn't . . . I was the one to die, Murrue—not you. Not _you . . ._I-It should've been me, Murrue . . . Goddamn it!—It should've been me . . . I-It wasn't yourplace to die—"

A crashing sound interrupted his thoughts and his head shot up from its fixated gaze on the floor.

She was standing in the doorway, russet eyes stricken with blank fear. Evi was standing there, unaware of how she dropped the empty tray she'd brought in—she thought her parents would need it when the food was done cooking in the oven.

She couldn't register what her daddy had just said—But she knew what it meant.

"Evi!" He shouted in surprise, feeling every last thing drain from him. The little girl took a numb step forward, tears unwillingly splashing down her face.

" . . . Mommy's . . . ?"


	11. Ep The Fifth Anniversary

I've got an epilogue! One long one—it could stand as a chapter!

(But, I guess you could say it's an optional epilogue for the optional 'part three'/sequel. See, epilogues can always go too far and I'm quite aware of that.—Hence why this is another optional piece to this story.)

I recall saying that this story would have a bittersweet end. The story itself ended bitter, this would be the "sweet" part

I've given you two more excerpts from two more songs. I know you're getting sick of them from me, but sometimes there's a song you find that works so oddly . . . I doubt you even read the lyrics, yet here I am putting them up still. The first is "Tonight I wanna cry" by Keith Urban, the second it "Who you'd be today" by Kenny Chesney

* * *

__

_There're pictures of you and I on the walls around me _

_The way that it was and could have been surrounds me _

_I'll never get over you goin' away _

_I've never been the kind to ever let my feelings show _

_And I thought that bein' strong _

_Meant never losin' your self-control. _

_But I'm just drunk enough _

_To let go of my pain. _

_To hell with my pride, let it fall like rain _

_From my eyes _

_Tonight I wanna cry _

* * *

**Epilogue: The Fifth Anniversary**

Something was poking him. He shifted, but the poking never stopped.

"—?" The familiar voice told him more than his name, but to wake up as well. His eyes slowly opened and a familiar face swam before him. Her eyes were large, a deep russet color that shone.

"Evi . . . ?" Mu rubbed at his sleepy eyes again. "What are you—"

"You fell asleep on the couch again, Daddy," she sighed picking a thick novel from his chest. "I guess this book must be boring, huh?"

"No, It's . . . " he corrected with a yawn, pulling it from her hands. He sat himself straight and started thumbing through the novel. As each page passed, his face screwed up even more. "Well . . . _yeah_, actually . . . It is pretty boring." She smiled as he tossed the book aside carelessly. He squared his shoulders and leaned back to look at her straight for the first time that morning.

He didn't know why it was so surprising, but she grew up to look like Murrue.—Just like he said she would. Her hair, recently cut short to just below her ears, had more waves to it, darkened to a deep, rich brown. There were only a few hints of the stubborn blonde-color left of her childhood . . . that and those shifting russet eyes . . . Other than that, Evi had changed completely—even her abundant energy had lost some of its power.

"So . . ." She muttered, fingers twisting together, eyes diverting their gaze from her father. ". . . Did you dream about . . . Mom?"

Mu blinked. It had been a while since the wide-eyed girl had asked him that.

"Yes," he smiled. ". . . yes I did."

"So you love her?" Mu froze up again and let his eyes wash over her.

"Yes."

"So you miss her?" Mu said nothing and just reached his hand out to playfully pat down her hair.

"Evi, what is it with all these stupid questions?" He forced a laugh. "The answers are obvious." Her eyes fell even farther to the floor. Mu's eyes followed the action. Cocking his head, he leaned back into the couch to get a better view, all the while confused. "Evi? Why are you so dressed up?"

Indeed she was dressed up. The girl donned a sweet simple red dress. Usually she just wore pants and a t-shirt. Evi's russet eyes stared back up at him from behind her hair.

". . . You promised you'd take us today," she said, voice stonier than Mu would have liked. He felt his whole body tense and his hand retreated as he just stared at his little girl.

Turning away, Mu ran his fingers through his hair.

"Come on, Evi," he muttered. "Upstairs."

"But you promised," she challenged. "You said you would!"

"Evi . . ." His voice was low and soft, almost quiet. Then Evi did something he'd never thought from her. She burst in her anger.

"You never talk about her!" She yelled, freezing the grown man dead in his tracks, back turned to her. "Matt doesn't even know her!"

"Evi . . ." Mu's voice growled, but he didn't turn around.

"Daddy, how can you say that—"

"Evi!" His own rare burst of anger silenced the girl. The stillness surrounding them was almost suffocating. The quiet was so awkward yet familiar, Mu couldn't help by smile. He turned around to his waiting daughter, true grin splashed across his face. "I mean, can't we at least have _breakfast_ before we go? You can't deny you're hungry," he mused. "I can hear your stomach from over here."

"Daddy!" Evi ran over and gave her father a big hug. "You always do keep your promises," she smiled into his chest. Mu kept quiet. . . . That statement didn't apply to him anymore. It hadn't for five years.

Evi moved her head up to look at his face, smiling. "It's been a year, hasn't it? Since we've been there last? Glad to go back, right?" Mu's soft face softened even more looking into her expectant stare.

"Yeah . . . of course." Evi pulled away from him and began running towards the stairs, still smiling.

"I'm gonna go set the table for breakfast, okay?" She explained from the top. "What are we going to have today?" Mu touched at his chin, thinking.

"We'll see . . . Just think about what you want." Mu blinked with realization. "Is Matt up yet?"

"No, I don't think so . . ." Evi shook her head walking out of view. "He's in his room, I guess." The last thing Mu saw was a flash of red dress. It made him smile.

He finally understood what Murrue meant about Evi showing care and remembrance in her little subtle ways. When he was gone for those ten months, Evi childishly turned her favorite color to purple—the color of his flight suit. When Murrue . . . died . . . she started loving the color red.

Mu shook his head, turning to Matt's bedroom door. _And when Tyler moved away, she added black—his hair color—to her list of favorites . . ._ The black stage may have worn off, but Mu had a feeling that her favorite color as red wouldn't ever change.

"Man, oh, man," Mu sighed beneath his breath, knocking on his son's door. "Matt, you up yet?" His eyes traveled over the messy room strewn with toys and such and he couldn't stop a small groan from coming off his lips. He had just cleaned the boy's room up _yesterday_ and already it was . . . "Come on, Sleepy head.—Can't sleep forever." Mu gently shook the boy awake. His ice-like eyes peered up from behind dark auburn hair.

"Evi finally woke you up, Dad?" He laughed at Mu's resulting screwed-up smile.

"Come on, Matt. Breakfast is going to be soon." The young seven-year-old didn't move to get up. In fact, Mu was positive the boy pulled the sheets closer.

"So, are we going?" He asked, eyes imploring. "Evi told me to not get up unless we were.—So are we?" Mu stared down at Matt's mocking grin and ran his fingers through his blond hair, shaking his head.

"I swear there's a conspiracy against me . . ." Mu muttered with a laugh. Matt cocked his head.

"'Conspiracy?' What does that mean?"

"Uh, nothing important," Mu covered, standing over his sill unmoved son. "But," Mu heaved a long, slow, over-the-top sigh. "_Yes_, we _are_ going today . . ." Mu grinned, thumb jerking to the door. "So get your lazy bum out of bed."

With a grin, Matt jumped out of his made up bed, already dressed-up. Just like Evi was. As the boy stumbled over the toys strewn about the floor, somehow making his way out the door, Mu bent down to pick a few up.

A soft smile came to the aging man's face. He could remember when this room acted as both Evi's and Matt's . . . back when it was just the nursery. Since then, it'd changed—drastically. Another paint job, the walls were now a blue instead of their previous yellow. Evi had moved out to another room across the hall. She wanted her room to be white pink _and_ red. By the time Mu had finished the grueling task of repainting the inside of his house, he could barely walk for a week.—His leg had acted up again from all the strain.

Mu set the small action figures on the desk before turning back to idly make Matt's bed. Mu wasn't surprised to find some more toys wedged between the sheets. Matt never seemed to put anything back . . . and after all the times Mu had made him.

There was a small bedside table, though, and that was the only thing really clear. It had a lamp, but, other than that . . . Mu's foot gently hit something on the ground. Bending to pick it up, his face softened at the two pictures framed in the homemade case. The one in the upper corner was the four of them standing in front of the front door. Matt only came up to just above his knees there, and Murrue was leaning into his shoulder. The second picture was another family portrait, the same thing, but taken five years later. With a sigh, Mu placed the fallen frame back in its place of honor on the bedside table.

Making his way up the stairs, Mu was caught by Evi shoving a bowl in his face.

"Is cereal okay, Daddy?" She asked to his confused stare. "I know you were going to make breakfast, but _Matt_," the boy caught a mouthful of her glare, "couldn't wait that long."

Matt sent Evi back a flash of his tongue sticking out. Mu quickly stepped in.—Evi looked like she was going to blow.

"Hey, hey, let's not start that," Mu playfully warned, hands finding his hips. "I can easily not take you today, you know."

Within moments the two were sitting quietly at the table, formally eating their cereals, not slouched or anything. Mu let out a laugh, setting himself even more sloppily into his seat by the table. He let out a yawn. Matt and Evi laughed.

"So, Daddy . . . ?"

"Yes?" When Evi arched her eyebrow like that when asking a question, Mu knew to brace himself.

"There was this thing in the news . . ." She pointed across the table to that morning's newspaper. Evi never really read it, but the front page picture wall all Mu needed. It was a full color print of a man and his dog. Mu heaved a sigh, running his fingers through his hair.

"Evi, we went over this."

"But, It's not just me," she defended pointing over to her brother. "Matt wants one too. Don't you, Matt?" The boy nodded, taking a sip from his glass.

Mu smiled. Matt never really spoke, but Evi made up for his silence tenfold. Mu could swear that if he actually counted, Matt would only say five maybe ten sentences a day before shutting up. Slowly though, he was getting more talkative.

"See, Daddy, Matt wants a dog, too!"

"And yet," Mu grinned, "my answer is somehow the same . . . _No_."

"Aw, but why?"

"You know why, Evi. No one'd be here to take care of it," Mu relayed for the third time that week. "You've got school and I've got my work."

Evi fell in on herself, trying to find how to word her next plea for a pet. Mu grinned, it was so easy to figure out what was going on in her mind. After asking is everyone was finished with their food, Mu gathered all the dishes, placing them in eth sink. He could wash them later.

"Right now I'm going to go get dressed," he announced, stretching before his door. "You two go and get yourselves ready to go as well." Mu motioned the two downstairs—they nearly ran. He called out after them. "And I want coats and everything, you hear? It's a bit chilly out there today." Mu shook his head, closing the bedroom door behind him. "Don't want you two getting sick," he muttered.

His room hadn't changed, not one bit—and he liked it that way.

From his seat on his bed, Mu could make out the faint bickering between his two kids coming from downstairs. Today their fight was over whether their dad, Mu, would let them get a pet if it was something other than a dog—like a cat or bird. Mu pushed himself off the bed and to the vanity across the way.

It held many memories.

"How the hell did you do it, Murrue?" He wondered aloud, wiping some dust from her face in the photograph he held.

* * *

_Sunny days seem to hurt the most  
Wear the pain like a heavy coat  
I feel you everywhere I go  
See your smile, I see your face  
I hear you laughing in the rain  
Still can't believe your gone_

_It ain't fair, you died too young  
Like a story that had just begun  
But death tore the pages all away.  
God knows how I miss you  
All the hell that I've been through  
Just knowing, no one could take your place  
Sometimes I wonder, who you'd be today_

* * *

"So . . ." Mu tried hard to start up a conversation in the awkward silence of the car. Matt wasn't a surprise, but Evi had barely said a word since strapping herself in eth backseat beside her brother. All she did was keep flattening out her red dress. 

With another deep breath, Mu tried again. "Oh, Evi, you saw Tyler yesterday after school. How is he?" The girl shrugged, keeping her look out the window.

"Good, I guess . . . His dad took him on a trip and he just came back.—so he was telling me all about it. Seemed fun." Mu's face screwed up lightly. He had to ask, he could never take awkward silences before.

"What's the matter, Evi . . . ? You seem quiet." She shrugged, eyes never moving from the window, voice holding a yawn.

"Oh . . . I'm just tired."

"You want to go home?" Mu offered, already knowing the answer.

"No!" She shot back, russet eyes suddenly raging in his rearview mirror. "We're going there, Daddy," she reminded him, voice like an order. "We're _going_." She turned away to the window, hand catching her browning hair. ". . . We have to," she muttered.

Mu watched the scene unfold itself in his eyes. He couldn't hold it in any longer—when his eyes fell back towards the road, he said it—simply, like it meant nothing.

"You're just like your mother, Evi." Her face lit up. Even Matt's attention was snagged. The boy had been too young to remember, so now, his ice eyes traveled over his sister, intent on trying to see it.

"Really?" Evi glowed. "You sure?"

Mu nodded silently, completely sure.

Evi was _too_ much like her.

_Look who they admire now . . . Seems like I've won our bet, Murrue_, Mu solemnly mused. His eyes were focused on the road before him, but his mind was elsewhere.

-

'_Mu?'_

'_Hm?' He arched his neck to look back at her sprawled out on their bed, reading something, idly flipping the pages. Murrue's amber eyes met his. _

'_In five—maybe ten—years or so, who do you think they'll be most like? You or me?' Her stare challenged him. Mu grinned. Obviously she was talking about Evi and Matt— and the one on its way . . . _

'_Honestly?' He ran his fingers through his hair in the mirror. He could swear it was getting thinner, but Murrue kept saying he was imagining it._

'_Yes, Mu,' she sighed. 'Honest.'_

'_You.—Simple enough.'_

'_You're just saying that,' she sighed, shoulders sagging as he made his way closer. 'You said you'd be honest.'_

'_And I was,' he grinned, sitting down beside her, hand resting itself on the small of her back. Murrue smiled, craning her neck to look up into his eyes from her splayed out position lying on her stomach._

'_Well, **I** say they're going to be more like you, Mu.'_

'_Aw, you're just saying that,' he subtly mocked._

'_Wanna bet?' Her challenging eyes flashed playfully. Mu was taken back, if only for a moment, by the devilish smile that had crept its way onto her usually serene face. _

_Mu touched at his chin, actually putting some thought to the fun idea._

'_. . . sure, Murrue. It's a bet.'_

_-_

When Mu came to, they were there. It took a moment for his eyes to accustomed themselves to the stones. They rolled along the soft hills, as if they were a natural part of the ground not . . . graves.

It was a cemetery. _The_ cemetery.

He never remembered how he got from the car to the stone, the one with her name chiseled deep into it as if to protect the memory it gave, but that never really mattered.

It was silent. Evi kept moving her eyes from her father to Matt and back. She could see the distant look in her father's eyes.—She knew it well. Matt wasn't going to disturb this moment, she was making sure. Evi, instead, flattened out her red dress and laid the bouquet of dark crimson roses at their feet. An offering of remembrance.

Straightening herself up, Evi's fingers found in the jacket of her coat the one physical piece of her mother left to her. They curled tightly around it.

Matt glanced into her eyes, a shake of her head his only response. Above their heads, Mu was having his own silent battles. He hadn't moved, neither had his eyes. They kept their glare focused down to the stone.

Years of hidden guilt bubbled to the surface easily.

He promised to protect her . . . He promised to give his life for her. He did nothing. He watched it take her before his eyes . . . all the while being told, 'there was nothing he could've done.'

There's always something one can do.

But he did nothing.

And he'd spent five years relaying that thought to himself, over and over. For five years.

"It's been five years already?" Mu muttered weakly beneath his breath. "God, I could swear it was yesterday."

Five years ago that day did Murrue pass in his arms . . . Mu could never forget.

He forgot Evi and Matt's hands that he held tightly in his grip. He never noticed them slip away, leaving him alone before the stone.

Everything flashed before his eyes then.

The day he first met Murrue . . . the day he realized he loved her . . . all the battles he'd been in . . . their first kiss . . . the kisses that followed . . . their life together after the war . . . the day he proposed . . . the day she said yes . . . the day she said 'I do' . . . the day Evi was born . . . The day he came home . . . The day he found out the truth . . . The day she was pregnant . . . The day she left him . . . the funeral . . .

Evi . . . Matt . . .

. . . Murrue . . .

The laughs, the pain, the joy, the tears . . . the kisses, the scorn . . . He could remember it all, and it all came so clear . . . all at once. Mu couldn't take it.

Mu never noticed how he let that one tear escape. Surely, he thought he'd have run out by then, but, that just wasn't the case. Following that first's example, several more tears would cascade their way down his stone face before someone wiped them away.

Fingers appeared before him, wet from clearing his face. Those fingers that came before his face weren't his own.

Mu blinked the wetness from his eyes to look down into their faces. Evi, being tall enough, just reached his face with her hand. She kept it there. Her russet eyes shone, soft smile easily molding her face. Mu's eyes caught her other hand before turning away. There was something clamped tight between her fingers. It didn't take long for him to realize what it was, for the dangling chain often haunted his sleep.

Murrue's necklace.

He couldn't help a light grin—he always wondered where that silver coffin went.

Matt stood beside her, appraising ice eyes waiting quietly beneath his dark hair. He held out one of the flowers from the bouquet they'd brought with them. The dark rose was just a bud, but Mu knew . . .

He needed no words.—They gave him none. A soft laugh left Mu, quiet and unannounced. It followed his smile.

_I'm changing the end status of our bet, Murrue,_ he inwardly grinned, eyes washing over Evi and Matt, never stopping in their travels. He could feel the wetness return to his eyes again.

_You win. _

Mu painfully dropped to his knee before them, before the stone.

_Maybe they are becoming more like me . . . but then again . . ._

It gave him a better view, looking up into both their faces. The three of them shared a smile. Mu pulled Evi and Matt closer into his hold, into his arms. The necklace fell out of Evi's hand, the rose out of Matt's. They didn't resist, they didn't let go, they just hugged him back.

The stone stood ominous before Mu, but he just grinned, letting out a laugh.

. . . _I'm becoming more like you. _The bold name before him—he could hear her smile—see her laugh—with him once more.

". . . love you."

_Who knows? Maybe I could actually get used to this being a father thing after all._


End file.
